Destins croisés
by PietroLuigi
Summary: Les destin, un mot étrange aux significations diverses. Vingt années se sont écoulées depuis le départ d'Eragon. La caste des dragonnier dépend de lui désormais et l'attente de la nouvelle génération se fait sentir, pendant qu'un mal inconnu commence à ronger l'Alagaësia.
1. Prologue

J'ai décidé d'écrire la suite des événements mentionnés dans le cycle de l'héritage de CP comme j'ai choisi de me l'imaginer. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je suis encore loin d'avoir finis et que je ne sais pas encore comment l'intrigue va se dérouler hormis dans les grandes lignes. Je commence ici avec un prologue.

**Prologue**

Une lueur à l'est apparaissait, signe avant coureur d'une nouvelle journée. Loin au-dessus d'une immense étendue d'eau, un oiseau planait, à l'allure fière et puissante, un aigle à tête blanche comme souvent on en trouvé dans ces contrés. Le rapace se dirigeait vers la lumière montante à l'horizon lointain, planant au grès du vent qui le portait de plus en plus vers l'est et loin au dessus de l'eau. De cette hauteur, il pouvait en discerner les contours à droite et à gauche, bien qu'il devait user de sa vision perçante pour se faire. Cependant il n'en voyait pas la fin. Puis au fils des secondes, émergea un point au centre de l'eau, et plus il se rapprochait, plus ce point enflait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, il vit l'île qui se dessinait, l'île qu'il avait toujours sut être là, au centre de son territoire de chasse et qui abritait son nids. Encore quelques minutes et il rejoindrait son aire sur l'un des plus haut pic de l'île. Il survola alors les premiers rivages, puis la prairie et les bosquets qui rejoignaient les hauteurs, mais c'était une forêt de feuillus et résineux qui prenait place sur les contreforts et les long des montagnes. Et il le vit. Le grand dôme de pierre, qui lui semblait tailler dans des formes bizarres, et la flèche qui trônait à son sommet. Il se détourna alors et vira pour aller à son nid. Il se posa sur une vaste branche sur l'un des derniers pins qui poussait sur la montagne et rejoint sa compagne dans son nid, afin qu'elle puisse aller chasser pendant qu'il couverait leurs œufs. Car ils se méfiaient des prédateurs plus grands et puissant qu'eux qui vivaient au dôme.

A sa grande surprise, Eragon fût réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois endormit dans son bureau en haut de la tour d'observation. Il se leva de son fauteuil et sentit une légère douleur dans le dos, signe que la position dans laquelle il s'était endormit la veille était peu confortable. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que la fine membrane qui à la normale fermé la pièce d'une large ouverture faite à son sommet, n'était pas close, et se dit qu'il avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'il contemplait le ciel étoilé. Il fit le tour du télescope qui était placé en son centre, invention qu'il avait créer avec l'aide des elfes et de la connaissance des dragons pour améliorer ses observations. Depuis qu'avec Saphira et Glaëdr lors de leur premier trajet à Vroëngard il avait vu le ciel et les étoiles comme jamais auparavant, et s'étaient tous trois aperçut que la Terre était ronde, il se passionnait à l'observation du firmament. Il vit les piles de livres et manuscrits entreposés sur son bureau dans un coin de la pièce. On y discernait des recueils de poèmes, les dictionnaires que lui avait donné Oromis autrefois, divers livres en ancien langage sur les noms des choses du monde connu, ainsi que d'autres sur les dragonniers, et enfin, le Domia abr Wyrda que lui avait fait parvenir Jeod.

Il sourit en voyant ce dernier, où y avait été consigné les événements menant à la chute de Galbatorix, de leurs actions, lui et Saphira, ainsi que celle de Brom son père.

Il sortit sur le large balcon qui s'ouvrait à sa gauche, et regarda lentement le soleil s'élever et commencer sa course dans le ciel comme chaque jour. Il déploya son esprit le plus loin qu'il pût pour essayer de trouver celui de Saphira. Il sentit d'abord les consciences des elfes plus bas, aux abords de la forêt dans leurs petites huttes, puis celles des Eldunari se trouvant dans une vaste salle dans la montagne, ainsi que d'autres dans un endroit tellement profond au cœur de la roche qu'il doutait de leurs présence même si il les savait là. Il perçu d'innombrables formes de vie autour de lui, autant animales que végétales, puis s'attarda sur l'arrivé d'un aigle qui se dirigeait vers son nid, et sentit une certaine méfiance qui émanait de lui. Quoi de plus normal que de se méfier des dragons pensa-t-il pour lui même avec une petite pointe d'amusement. Et il poursuivit sa recherche aussi loin qu'il le put, il arriva même à discerné la vie qui se trouvait sur les rivages qui bordent le tour du lac et plus loin encore. Il avait améliorer ses capacités mentales, et la hauteur sur l'environnement alentour que lui offrait le sommet de la tour n'en rajouter que plus à son talent. Mais il ne sentit pas la dragonne, et en fut quelque peut déçut.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était partie avec les trois dragonnaux qui avaient éclos depuis leur arrivé. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle avait manifesté une telle joie lorsque le premiers œuf avait éclos pour laisser place à un petit dragon aux écailles pourpres, il y a de ça dix ans. Il faisait parti des dizaines d'œufs qui formeraient la renaissance des dragons sauvages. Puis trois années s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Saphira éduquât le jeune dragon appelé Iölr avant qu'un autre œuf éclose, puis encore deux autres années avant le troisième. Les dragons sortis étaient respectivement marron et vert, mais un vert foncé rappelant la couleur des pins qui forment le Du Weldenvarden, ce qui leurs faisait remonter leurs souvenirs en ce lieu, leurs études avec leurs maîtres, Oromis et Glaëdr, la beauté d'Ellesméra et sa transformation lors du Serment du Sang. Ils se prénomment Vozkul et Rahnorr.

Saphira les prix sous son aile avec l'aide des Eldunari d'anciens dragon sauvage pour les former à leur vie futur. Et même si Iölr et Vozkul était déjà libre de vivre seuls, ils restaient pour le plus souvent avec Saphira et les Eldunari pour en apprendre davantage sur leur ancêtres et leur mode de vie. Elle était partie avec eux dans le but de les aider à perfectionner leur technique de chasse disait-elle, mais aussi, comme le soupçonnait Eragon, dans un but qu'elle lui cachait avec les autres dragons. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était les secrets propres aux dragons, et qu'ils ne divulguaient à personnes d'autres.

Cependant il ressentait une certaine mélancolie dans sa relative solitude ici. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi et décréta que ça devait être à cause de l'absence de sa compagne de vie, et qu'il avait toujours les elfes et les Eldunari si il voulait avoir de la compagnie. Mais il ressentait un vide en lui, absence qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis bien longtemps. Il passa un dernier regard sur l'horizon, puis sur la petite cité qui se dressait sur le flanc de la montagne. De vastes jardins s'étendaient entre les abords de la forêt où habitaient les elfes et les premières grandes battisses qui recouvraient le bas du grand dôme. Un ville qui aurait parut gigantesque pour des humains mais qui était faite à l'échelle des dragons. Il passa son regard sur les larges façades et les hautes tours qui ornaient telle une couronne la falaise du haut de la tour d'observation.

Fier, il l'était. Fier de se qu'il avait accompli ici avec la magie, avec l'aide des elfes et des dragons, il avait bâti une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lieu où siégeront les dragonniers. Il serait le chef de leur caste avec Saphira, et avec l'aide des Eldunari formeraient les nouveaux dragonniers pour rebâtir ce qui fût détruit par le passé et contre quoi il s'était battu toute sa vie. Il avait aujourd'hui un nouveau but : protéger les dragons et former les futurs arrivant. Il avait passé ces dernières années à s'entraîner à l'épée avec les elfes, qu'il arrivait à battre à chaque fois aujourd'hui. A améliorer sa relation avec Saphira avec laquelle il était plus liée que jamais. A assimiler de nouvelles connaissances grâce à Umaroth, Glaëdr et les autres dragons. Même s'il ne se satisfaisait pas encore de son savoir, de sa puissance et de sa force, il continuait à travailler sans relâche à leurs perfectionnement. Il réfléchissait à comment il formerait les nouveaux dragonniers et se dit, d'un commun accord avec Saphira, qu'il le ferait comme Oromis, Glaëdr et Brom l'avaient fait pour lui, ils en étaient convaincus, c'était la bonne façon de faire.

Mais vingt ans avaient passé depuis son départ d'Alagaësia, et aucuns dragons n'avaient encore éclot pour un nain ou un urgal. Il commençait à douter du bien fondé et de la réussite du nouvel accord qu'il avait fait entre les dragons et les races d'Alagaësia, lors de son dernier séjour à Ellesméra. Cependant il faisait confiance à Arya qui était restée là-bas et qui veillerait, il n'en doutait pas, aux choix à faire et aux décisions à prendre en cas de besoins. Arya. Se mot résonna dans tous son être comme une ancienne douleur oublié, un mélange d'émotions profondes le parcouru. Il se dépêcha à les dissiper du mieux qu'il pouvait, se plongea dans l'état de méditation profonde dans laquelle il se mettait pour se calmer et oublier ce qui l'entouré, il inspira, et expira longuement comme lui avait appris ses maîtres et rouvrit les yeux.

Il était chez lui, où il se devait d'être, où était son devoir, et où la prédiction d'Angela prenait tout son sens. En dehors de l'Alagaësia.

« - C'est mon destin. » se dit-il.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers l'ouest, là où la lumière du matin se levée, de plus en plus profondément vers l'ouest, là où il avait vécue, grandi, là où il avait découvert Saphira sans se doutait de tout ce qu'ils accomplirait par la suite, là où il avait souffert, là où il avait des amis, sa famille... là où il avait aimé.

Un prochain chapitre devrait suivre sous peu je l'espère, comme j'espère que le prologue vous a plut.


	2. Une ville de dragonnier

Voici le chapitre .

**Une ville de dragonnier**

Eragon descendait les marches qui menaient à la tour d'observation, une pile de ses livres en main afin de les ramener à la bibliothèque. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour y parvenir. La grande bibliothèque était au cœur de la ville qu'il avait érigé. Elle était vaste et s'élevait sur de nombreux étages, taillé dans la pierre de la montagne, mais l'extérieur lui paraissait austère. Elle était orné d'une large fresque qui en entouré l'entré, formé de bas-reliefs retraçant les épreuves que lui et les peuples libres avaient dût affronter pour défaire le roi félon. A sa vision, elle lui rappelait de nombreuses souffrances mais s'était accordé avec Saphira à la nécessité de rappeler aux générations de dragonniers futurs ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour en arriver là, et pourquoi tout ce qui fût fait ne devait pas sombrer dans l'oubli afin de ne pas commettre les erreurs du passé. La porte faite dans le bois d'un cèdre rouge, en était richement ornementée dans des formes et motifs non sans rappeler la porte de la forteresse d'Ilirea, cependant elle n'en était que plus imposante, elle était faite pour pouvoir laisser passer un dragon de la taille de Saphira à l'intérieur.

Il pensait néanmoins qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'édifice, et songea à y placer quelques gargouilles comme il en avait vu dans les villes des hommes. De grands dragons qui en garderaient les flancs.

« - Oui ça serait une idée qui plairait à Saphira » pensa-t-il.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se surprenait encore à s'émerveiller des décorations que les elfes avaient fait, de grande sculptures, des piliers ornés de lierres et de vignes, chanté dans un bois si claire qu'il n'en avait jamais vu en Alagaësia, qui semblait emplir les salles d'une lumière propre, différente de celle parvenant des larges fenêtres ou des erisdar, lanternes sans flamme employé par les elfes.

Il jeta un œil aux nombreuses étagères et alcôves qui peuplaient le bâtiment sur ses pourtours. En son centre on y trouvait des tables et des chaises destiné à l'étude des différents textes qu'elle contenait. Le plafond était ouvert sur les étages supérieurs qui accueillaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'alcôves. Ils étaient rejoints par un large escalier s'élevant en spirale et ou à son sommet on distinguait une petite ouverture laissant passait un puits de lumières. Grâce à la magie, il avait fait en sorte que le froid et les intempéries ne puissent pas rentré, laissant seulement passé la lumière du soleil et de la lune.

Il déposa ses manuscrits à leurs places, et se désola une nouvelle fois que les étagères soient encore si peu remplies. Il avait envoyé des elfes sillonner les bibliothèques d'Alagaësia dans le but d'en ramener le plus d'ouvrages possibles, allant de l'histoire de l'Alagaësia, la magie jusqu'aux plus diverses et variées croyances et folklores des races du pays. Quand ils étaient rentrés, ils en avaient ramené trop peu à son goût, même si ils revenaient avec de nombreux ouvrages. Mais certains étaient en cours de copies pour lui, et ils devraient repartir sous peu pour aller les récupérer.

A sa sortie, il se sentit comme observer, et projeta sa conscience afin de dénicher celui ou celle qui pouvait bien l'épier. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que s'était un aigle perché sur le rebord d'une des larges grottes de la falaise destiné à héberger les dragons.

Il marchait à travers la ville, dans des rues si larges que Belgabad lui-même aurait pu s'y promener sans problèmes. Il passa devant le lieu qui logerait les futurs dragonniers, et encore d'autres bâtisses destiné aux cuisines, salles de réception, entrepôts et arriva enfin devant la plus majestueuse de toutes. Le Siège des Anciens.

Un large auditorium qui pour le moment ne contenait que les quelques Eldunari qui ne travaillait pas à sortir ceux qu'avait en son contrôle Galbatorix. Même après vingt ans, il en restait la moitié qui n'était toujours pas sortie de leur folie, ce qui répugnait le garçon. Que le traître ai pu à ce point corrompre et presque anéantir la consciences de nombreux dragons. Ces derniers se trouvait dans une salle enfoncé profondément au cœur de la montagne afin qu'ils ne puissent attaquer les gens qui se trouvaient dans la ville.

Une fois sortie de la couronne de la ville, il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement et y fit ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire tous les matins, le Rimgar. Il parvenait à réaliser toutes les postures du niveau trois maintenant, et quelques une du niveau quatre, mais il manquait encore de souplesse pour toutes les exécuté. Il s'attela à la tache pendant une heure comme chaque matin, et traversa le terrain et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Il traversa le grand jardin qui séparait la ville de la forêt et s'émerveilla des nombreuses plantes qui le composé. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, et pour tous les goûts. Des arbustes, de grands arbres, des larges parterres de fleurs, des ruisseaux y serpentaient. On trouvait de petits kiosques et abris dans certains recoins, des bans dans d'autres. Il y avait des fleurs qui ne s'ouvraient que la nuit, d'autres qui émanaient un parfum envoutant. Ce que les elfes avaient accompli ici était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il trouvait ces jardins plus beaux que ceux qui peuplaient Ellesméra, il en était convaincu, et il avait participé à cela. Nombre de ces fleurs, il les avait chantés. Mais c'est dans son petit jardin, qu'il avait réalisé seul, où il se sentait le mieux. Il le vit au détour d'un regard, à moitié caché de la vue derrière une petite haie. On y voyait juste dépasser le haut du kiosque qu'il avait chanté au bas d'un immense séquoia géant, ainsi que la bande de graviers et galets qui s'étendaient dans un coin, là où il l'avait l'habitude d'en changer la disposition et les tracés qu'il y faisait. Il avait découvert que cette pratique lui apportait une autre forme de méditation. Mais ce qui trottait dans sa tête c'était la fleur qu'il y avait au centre du kiosque, qu'il gardait à l'abri. Elle représentait énormément pour lui et s'était étonné de la trouvé sur cette île. C'était l'une des fleurs issues du lys qu'il avait chanté autrefois pour Arya, et que des esprits avaient transformé en lys d'or.

Il mit ses pensées dans un recoin de son esprit comme il en avait l'habitude, et continua de se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il arrive devant une des maisons que les elfes avaient chantées aux pieds des grands arbres. Celle-ci était à la base d'un grand et majestueux cèdre rouge, s'étendait devant un petit jardin et un banc sur lequel était assît celui qu'il était venu chercher.

- Atra esterni ono thelduin Eragon elda. Entonna l'elfe, qui portait deux doigts à ses lèvres.

- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr Lupusänghren vodhr. Répondit-il en faisant de même.

Et l'elfe acheva le protocole, puis s'inclina avant de reprendre.

-Que puis-je pour vous Tueur d'Ombre ?

-Je désirerais me mesurer à vous à l'épée aujourd'hui si vous l'acceptez ?

L'elfe au pelage de loup se leva et annonça :

-Avec grand plaisir. Un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres révélant ses crocs au passage.

Les deux sortirent leurs épées. Brisingr sortit de son fourreau, Eragon mit en place les protections autour de la lame comme il le faisait lors des combats d'entrainements. De l'autre côté, Lupusänghren pris un grand bâton de bois qu'il avait enchanté afin qu'il ne se brise jamais. Après avoir sacrifié son épée pour bloquer les lames d'un des pièges de Galbatorix, il n'avait pas souhaité remplacer sa lame, et s'était entiché de ce même bâton, avec lequel, Eragon n'en doutait pas, il aurait tué un homme sans trop de soucis.

Ceci représenté une toute autre tactique à avoir lors de ses nombreux duel avec l'elfe, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépens au début, les deux côtés de l'armes peuvent vous frapper sans le moindre mal. Mais aujourd'hui il savait comment l'affronter, et comme il y parvenait depuis quelques temps, à dominer l'elfe au combat. Et ce combat ne fera pas exception se dit-il.

Une fois en place, ils se mirent à se tourner autour, s'observant comme de coutumes, essayant de discerner un point à exploiter chez l'autre. Leur cercle se rapprochait et c'est Eragon qui amorça la première attaque, abattant un grand coup d'épée en diagonale, que l'elfe para sans difficulté, et il le savait. Lupusänghren lança une attaque vers les jambes du garçon pour le faucher, qu'il esquiva d'un saut, puis en même temps rabattît le haut de son bâton vers la tête du semi-elfe. Eragon eu bien du mal à parer l'enchainement, mais il le repoussa, et les deux se reculèrent. Ils se remirent à s'observer, Eragon se détendit et il entra dans le calme auquel il accédait durant ses combats, et il sut ce qui allait arriver.

L'elfe réduisit la distance qui les séparait en un bond, il fit mine de porter un coup verticale et feinta en tendant son arme vers le ventre du garçon. Ce dernier sentant le coup arriver, il pivota vers sa droite et porta son épée juste sous la gorge de l'elfe. Ce dernier parut d'abord stupéfait, puis s'amusa en suite et reporta son arme contre lui puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Encore une fois, la victoire vous revient Tueur d'Ombre. Je crains de ne plus être à la hauteur pour vous à l'épée, et le reste de mes compagnons non plus. Dit-il en reprenant la prestance qui était sienne.

-Ne me surestimez pas Lupusänghren, tout homme a ses faiblesses, et je me fais une joie de m'entraîner avec vous autant que nous le pouvons.

Son adversaire eu une sourire d'approbation et s'excusa auprès de lui, car il devait retourner apporter son aides aux Eldunari qui s'occupaient de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore remit. Puis fila de sa démarche animale vers la ville.

Seul, Eragon se dirigea vers la ville, du côté des bains. En arrivant ils avaient découvert des sources chaudes aux abords de la montagne, ce qui n'ajoutait que plus à l'attrait de ce lieu propice pour les dragons sauvages et les futurs dragonniers. Ces sources chaudes permettaient de maintenir les œufs au chauds dans une salle aménageait pour eux. Quand avec Saphira ils avaient vu cette île, c'est comme si ils l'avaient toujours sut, c'est ici qu'ils s'installeraient. Au milieu du lac, trop profond et vaste pour pouvoir discerner l'île au premier regard. Elle comportait assez de gibier pour nourrir les dragons, et il s'était dit qu'au pire, ils pourraient toujours élevait certaines bêtes qui s'y trouvaient si le besoin s'en faisant sentir. Et il repensa à leur installation sur l'île et la création de la ville, à laquelle il faudra trouver un nom se dit-il.

Une fois sa toilette faite, il décida de monter à ses appartements proches. Il n'eut qu'a marché cinq petites minutes pour arriver devant. Une simple maison de deux étages en bois, avec un grand patio et une ouverture sur tout un pan de façade pour permettre à Saphira d'y passer la tête. Il avait là aussi un jardin qu'il avait créé chantant aux fleurs et aux arbres. Il le traversa et rentra. Il prit sa pipe puis alla sous le patio pour fumer, une habitude qu'il avait prise et qui le rapprocher de Brom s'amusait-il à penser.

Il était là, seul encore une fois, il chercha Saphira avec son esprit une nouvelle fois, et ce fut encore un échec.

-Mais que peut bien elle faire ? marmonna-t-il en tirant sur sa pipe.

Il se languissait, dans sa routine qui lui pesait de plus en plus, car depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'un jeune dragonnier à former, dragonnier qui tardait à venir. Il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, grandir, et il en eu des picotements. Il regarda sa paume pour voir si sa Gedwëy ignasia ne brillait pas, annonciatrice de danger, mais elle était normale, et en fut soulagé. Cependant il ressentait toujours cette sensation étrange et il sut, sut ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui. Il rentra à l'intérieur, escalada les escaliers, ouvra la porte de sa chambre et il les vit.

Prochain chapitre bientôt je l'espère, si j'ai pas trop de travail à côté. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues, car sans critiques il n'y a pas de progrès.


	3. Souvenirs du passé : Première Partie

Souvenirs et sentiments se mêlent dans ce chapitre.

**Souvenirs du passé 1**

Il s'arrêta derrière la porte de sa chambre, reprenant calmement son souffle. Mais il les contemplait toujours. Les fairth des personnes qui avaient compté dans sa vie.

Le premier était celui qu'il avait reçu d'Oromis, celui de sa mère, Selena. Il la regardait attentivement, s'attardant sur chaque détail de son visage, et en revenant toujours à la même conclusion, ils avaient un nez identique. Il regrettait de ne jamais l'avoir connu, et au cours des années c'était fait à l'idée qu'elle avait était la Main Noire de Morzan, mais ne l'admirait que plus pour l'aide qu'elle avait apporté aux Vardens. Et plus spécialement, qu'elle l'ait amené à Carvahall pour le protégé.

Puis posa son regard sur celui qu'il avait fait de Brom, d'après ses souvenirs. Il était assis sur une souche en fumant sa pipe, et il semblait poser sur le garçon un regard bienveillant. Eragon regrettait que son ancien compagnon, maître puis ami, son père, ne soit plus à ces côté aujourd'hui, il aurait tellement de choses, à lui raconter, à lui montrer. Il arrivait qu'il se mette devant son fairth et lui parle de temps en temps, racontant les anciens souvenirs du passé en sa compagnie et ce qu'il avait accompli depuis. Même si il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il en sentait au fonds de lui le besoin.

Il y en avait un autre, plus petit, représentant Garrow. A eux trois, ils formaient les seuls parents qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Son regard s'attarda sur eux encore quelques instants, puis il le détourna vers un fairth situé au-dessus de son bureau.

Nasuada y était, ainsi qu'Orik. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe rouge, symbole de la royauté toute reine qu'elle était maintenant. Elle incarnait la noblesse et la grandeur qu'Eragon lui accordait, mais aussi un regard plus familier, témoin de leur grande amitié. A sa droite, on voyait Orik, en armure Volund sur l'épaule, car il ne se l'imaginait pas autrement. Il riait à gorge déployé, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette image lui était venue lorsqu'il avait créé ce faith, mais ça lui convenait et faisait monté en lui un léger rire à chaque fois. Il avait eu de leurs nouvelles par le biais des miroirs, et appris que la reconstruction de l'Empire était plus difficile que prévu. Nasuada avait fait face à des petites rébellions et escarmouche à travers le pays. Mais le plus gros problème résidait dans le fait de reconstruire l'économie du pays et son intégrité. Elle y mettait toute son énergie et avait eu vent qu'elle avait revue Murtagh une fois, mais elle ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Il lui avait apporté son aide une fois pour aider les magiciens du Du VrangrGata à lutter contre un sorcier qui avait voulu s'émanciper de la caste des magiciens qu'elle avait formé après la chute de Galbatorix. Il avait pu lui apporter son aide grâce aux Eldunari, comme eux-mêmes s'était acquittés de cette tâche depuis la Crypte des Ames par le passé. Orik lui avait appris qu'il était de plus en plus contester au seins de certains clans des nains du fait de la décision qu'il avait prise en lien son peuple au dragon pour former la nouvelle caste des dragonniers. Et le fait qu'aucuns n'œufs n'est encore éclos pour un nain envenimait la chose. Le jeune homme le savait, il faudrait que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible si on voulait éviter la crise diplomatique au sein des clans nains.

Avec un sourire qui commençait à étirer le coin de ses lèvres, il tourna la tête pour regardais le dernier fairth. Il représentait Roran, Kathrina, et la petite Ismira. Il les avait représentés comme la dernière fois où il les avait vus ensemble à Ellesméra. C'est cette représentation qu'il avait choisi d'eux même si il les revoyait de temps en temps grâce au miroir qui était installé dans le château que Roran et le villageois venaient d'achever sur le mont chauve, dans la vallée de Palancar. Roran commençait à avoir de cheveux blanc et le visage de plus en plus ridé. Qui à son avis étaient plus dut aux diverses aventures que lui faisait vivre sa fille plus qu'à l'âge. Kathrina gardait sa belle chevelure cuivré, et même si quelques rides pointaient, elle n'en perdait rien de sa beauté. Il avait revu la petite Ismira. Elle était devenue une belle et grande jeune femme, avec la beauté de sa mère et le caractère de son père lui semblait-il. Il était heureux de chacune de leurs conversations, et lui avait fait parvenir de nombreux cadeaux depuis qu'il était parti.

Il aurait souhaité les revoir de ses propres yeux et pas par miroir interposé, mais son devoir était ici.

Il manquait toutefois une personne qui n'était pas représenté sur ces murs. La personne qui avait peut-être le plus comptait pour lui au cours de son existence, après Saphira. Il l'avait d'abord pleurait comme un pleure un mort proche, puis s'était efforçait de l'oublier. N'avait pas souhaité la représenté de peur que ses sentiments reviennent le nargué sans cesse. Il repensa alors au conseil de Brom : « Je préfère te prévenir, Eragon, prends garde à ne pas tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Le destin semble porter un intérêt morbide à notre famille. » Son sourire ne fut que de courte durée en revoyant le visage de son père, car il avait raison. Et il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, où il la voyait allongé sur un lit dans une hutte qui lui semblait familière, elle lui rappelait celle d'Oromis autrefois. Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses longs cheveux noirs s'étendant à son côté. Mais il avait vu qu'elle avait des larmes aux coins des yeux. Son rêve se finissait par un long grondement sourd et elle se retournant et se pelotonnant à son oreiller, se recroquevillant et cachant son visage. Il se demanda alors pourquoi l'elfe pleurait, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Mais soudain il eut la nausée et des vertiges. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit. Il avait mal, comme si quelque part en lui on lui arrachait ses entrailles. Et il repensa à elle. Celle à laquelle il s'efforçait de ne pas penser, essayait d'oublier, sans y parvenir, et sans y mettre toute la volonté qu'il aurait dut y mettre. A ce moment la pièce semblait tournée autour de lui, ces pensées revenaient sans cesses à elle, elles s'entrechoquaient et se mêlaient en formant une cacophonies d'images, de sensation et d'émotions dans son esprit. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre le flot qui se déversait, il s'y abandonna et revit des passages d'intimité volé avec elle. Il se revoyait la libérant à Gil'ead, se battant à son côté au cours des nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient affronté. La nuit où elle s'était confié à lui en rentrant de Helgrind, le baisé qu'elle avait porté à son front, les éclats dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait jamais à interpréter. Et il revécut enfin les longues journées qu'ils avaient eues en commun avant qu'ils se séparent sur le bateau. Et il se rappela de son nom, de son vrai nom. Il le prononça dans sa tête sentant un flot d'énergie monté en lui. Il se releva de son lit et sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, le répéta à haute voix. Ses paroles semblaient emplie d'une énergie sans nul autre pareil, il l'a senti le traverser de part en part et le quitté aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mais il la senti, une chose si profondément ancré en lui qu'il savait qu'elle y avait toujours était. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Il l'aimait.

Puis se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur son lit, il le dit. D'une voix basse, presque étouffé. Avec une intonation et une manière qui laissait paraitre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et le désespoir qui s'y mêlait.

-Arya.

Arya arrive au prochain chapitre. feedbacks are welcome!


	4. Souvenirs du passé : Deuxième Partie

**Souvenirs du passé : deuxième partie**

Quand Arya ouvrit, les yeux, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte où elle se trouvait. Sa vision était encore floue et une étrange voix flottait dans sa tête, murmure d'un souvenir passé et oublié. Et c'est là qu'elle entendit son nom : Arya ! Son nom résonna dans son esprit encore quelques secondes puis s'estompa. Il lui semblait reconnaitre cette voix, même si elle évoquait un grand chagrin ainsi qu'autre chose, une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Le son de cette voix faisait remonté d'anciens sentiments enfouit en elle, bien qu'elle n'en fut pas sûr. Une image se formait dans son esprit, bien que sombre au début, elle s'illumina et tout prit place. Une petite chambre avec des portraits sur les murs, et un grand bureau sur le côté, dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un lit sur lequel était allongé un elfe. Mais plus l'image se révélait, moins il lui semblait que la personne fut un elfe. La personne qu'elle vit à ce moment-là était allongée sur un grand lit blanc, en train de regarder vers elle lui semblait-il. Au premier regard elle l'avait reconnu. Eragon. Bien que vingt années soient passées, il semblait toujours le même, si ne sait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait plus sage et plus fort qu'auparavant. Mais l'image disparue en une fraction de seconde, et tout devint nette devant ses yeux.

Elle était dans sa chambre à Tialdari Hall, Lord Däthedr ainsi que deux autres membres du conseil était à son chevet, et la tête de Firnen était juchée devant la fenêtre.

-Comment allez-vous Arya Dröttning ? demanda avec la plus grande courtoisie l'un des membres.

-Bien, autant que je puisse en juger. Mais que s'est-il passé, pourquoi suis-je étendue sur mon lit alors que nous étions en pleine réunion du conseil ? Questionna ardemment Arya.

-Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? répondit Däthedr. Et à la tête que faisait sa suzeraine, ainsi qu'à l'expression désemparée qu'elle avait, il enchaîna. Nous étions en pleine réunion du conseil, comme vous le faisiez remarqué, quand tout à coups, vous vous êtes effondrée de votre trône. Nous avons accouru vers vous pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais aucunes douleurs ou mal s'était emparé de vous. Nous avons demandé à Firnen s'il arrivait à communiquer avec vous, mais sa réponse fut négative.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dragon qui posa sur lui un regard émut et emplit de compassion.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Je te remercie de ne rien avoir communiqué au conseil. »

« Je n'ai rien vu dans ton esprit, et la seule chose que je sais c'est que cela à rapport à toi et à toi seule, même si je n'en connais pas la cause. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien transmit à Däthedr. Mais pendant que tu étais évanouit, ton esprit m'était bloqué, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ne te réveil maintenant. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé d'intervenir alors ? Rétorqua en pensé Arya. »

« Je n'ai pas réagi car il n'y avait aucun danger, pour répondre à ta question, mais. J'ai senti quelque chose, que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer, une présence en toi, qui n'avait aucune intentions belliqueuses vis-à-vis de toi. Et plus j'y pense, plus elle me semble familière, et encore plus à ton sujet. Et tu sais de quoi ou de qui il s'agit il me semble, même si tu gardes cette information caché profondément en toi. »

« Pas ici, pas maintenant Firnen, je te rejoins à l'A-pic dès que j'aurais rassuré le conseil. Vas ! »

Le dragon vert s'envola aussitôt, tandis que les elfes gardaient leurs yeux interrogateurs sur Arya. Ils exigeraient une explication d'elle. Mais pas maintenant, ses pensées était encore trop confuses et dispersés pour leur fournir une explication valable, et d'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas les mettre au courant du phénomène qui venait de se produire. Elle prétexta qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle leur répondrait une fois à tête reposée.

Une fois les membres du conseil parti, elle se releva et fit les cent pas tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se revoyait siégeant au conseil, puis plus rien, le néant dans son esprit jusqu'à la vision d'Eragon. Elle avait entendu sa voix prononcer son nom, puis l'avait vu apparaitre dans ses pensées. Il y avait une voix qui résonnait encore au fond de son esprit, avec une certaine litanie, elle connaissait les mots qui en sortaient, qui la définissaient. C'était elle, son véritable nom, mais comment, pourquoi, à cause de quoi ? Puis elle se remémora l'image qu'elle avait eue du garçon. Il paraissait changé, à la fois plus puissant et plus sage, plus beau aussi, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas. Et elle revit son regard la transpercer, c'était le même regard qu'il avait posé sur elle de nombreuses fois par le passé, un regard emplit d'admiration, d'attention et de tendresse. En cela il n'avait pas changé. Mais comment interprété tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cette vision de lui et ce que cela réveillé en elle. Il fallait qu'elle en parle au plus vite avec le seul être capable de la comprendre mieux que quiconque, Firnen.

Elle sorti, alla expliqué au conseil qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, et qu'elle les informé quand elle en saurait plus sur toute cette histoire. Elle s'excusa et prit la direction de l'A-Pic de Tel' naeir pour y rejoindre son compagnon.

Sur le chemin, elle repensa au jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle l'avait vu évoluer, grandir et murir. Il l'avait souvent mise dans l'embarras et dans de grands dangers. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait elle, et elle avait refusé ses avances au début, mais elle aussi avait évolué et changeait à son contact, bien qu'elle ne se l'admette que plus tard. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolué au cours du temps passé ensemble et elle se remémora à quel point il avait coloré son nom, son véritable nom.

Quand elle émergea de ses pensées, elle se trouvait assise sur le banc devant l'ancienne maison d'Oromis, Firnen allongé devant elle la fixant avec attention.

« C'est Eragon c'est ça ? Bien que le dragon pose une question, c'était en réalité une affirmation.

« Oui comment le sais-tu, je n'ai pas senti ton esprit contacté le miens, puis je viens de me rendre compte que je le gardais fermer depuis mon évanouissement ? »

« Je te connais Arya, je ne t'ai pas vu la mine aussi sombre et désemparé depuis son départ. »

Bien qu'après plus de vingt ans à son coté, Arya fut surprise de voir encore à quel point il était facile pour le dragon de voir en elle. Elle qui avait passé sa vie à dissimuler ses pensées et ressentis. Il la comprenait, et savait tout sur elle. Elle eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement.

« Arya, il y a encore des parties de toi que je ne connais pas et ne comprends pas. »

« Vraiment ? » Se doutant qu'il avait senti ses pensées précédentes.

« Oui et la principale chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à clarifier en toi, ce sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Eragon. »

L'elfe parut s'offusquer de cette déclaration, et à la fois soulagé que lui-même n'en sache rien.

« J'ai observé nombre de deux pattes pour essayer de trouver une réponse, qu'ils aient des oreilles pointues ou rondes, et même ces demi-hommes barbus. Vous les elfes êtes beaucoup plus compliqués à cerner que les mortels, mais pas indiscernable non plus. Et nous autres dragons, sommes très différent de vous terrestres dans ces rapports-là. » Arya sentit une pointe d'amusement dans l'esprit de Firnen. Mais sa voix s'emplit de compassion et de tendresse. « Je pensais qu'un jour tu m'en parlerais, une fois que nous serions plus proche, mais voilà vingt ans qu'il est parti et tu gardes encore tout pour toi. Je ne veux pas te revoir comme quand nous les avons laissés sur le bateau. Je préfère aller affronter une armée d'Ombres seul que de te revoir souffrir en silence pendant la journée, et dépérir la nuit venue. Laisse-moi t'aider Arya. »

Ces derniers mots exprimaient par le dragon avec une voix tellement triste, laissa un goût amer à Arya qui ferma les yeux.

Elle revécut la scène de leurs adieux sur le pont du bateau, son départ précipiter sur le dos de Firnen avant qu'elle ne craque devant lui. La larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue le temps d'aller récupérer Roran sur la rive. Comment elle avait utilisé toute sa volonté durant le vol de retour à Ellesmera pour ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin devant son cousin qui lutter contre son chagrin lui aussi. Elle se rappela le silence pesant qui avait durée sur les deux jours du retour. Comment à son arrivée elle s'était immédiatement dirigé vers l'A-pic de Tel'naeir pour que personne ne voit son désespoir. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce soir-là, enfouit dans son lit, le long grondement sourd de Firnen à l'extérieur, et elle se pelotonnant à son oreiller, se recroquevillant et cachant son visage. Elle revivait ses errements dans la cité des elfes à vaquer à ses taches en s'efforçant de masquer ses souffrances, et ses pleurs la solitude de la nuit venue. Le vide qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur.


	5. Un message inattendu

**Un message inattendu**

Firnen se posa proche de l'ancienne cabane d'Oromis, qui était maintenant leur, à Arya et lui, à l'A pic de Tel'naeir**. **Arya sauta à terre avec la grâce qui lui est propre et entreprit de desseller le dragon vert quand elle remarqua un jeune elfe qui patientait devant l'entrée de la hutte. Elle termina de débarrasser Firnen pour qu'il puisse aller se reposer après leur voyage, rangea soigneusement le matériel sur un côté de la hutte et alla se placer devant le nouveau venu. Une fois les formules de politesse présentées, il déclara.

-Arya Drottning, nous attendions votre retour avec impatience, l'un des elfes qui accompagne Eragon le tueur de roi, Oromë, est arrivé il y a de ça trois jours, et…

-Apporte-t-il des nouvelles d'Eragon ? Le coupa Arya qui ne tenait plus, son excitation à son comble. Une foule de questions et de pensées foisonnaient dans son esprit.

« Calme petit-être. La voix grave et tonnante du dragon résonnant dans sa tête. Calme toi et laisse le parler, voit l'air penaud que ton messager a pris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que la grande reine des elfes s'affole autant pour un simple messager. »

Un grand grondement monta à l'endroit où se trouvait Firnen, et si l'elfe semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser en ce moment, Arya savait que cela tenait plus de l'énorme rire du dragon que d'une gêne quelconque que ferait le jeune elfe. Elle réprima l'envie de répliquer au dragon, mais avec la magie, lui envoya un caillou sur la tête, qui stoppa son rire. Elle se calma et reporta son attention sur l'elfe.

-Je vous prie d'excuser Firnen, les longues heures de vol l'ont fatigué.

« Broutille. » Lui renvoya le dragon.

-Continuais je vous prie.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, le messager poursuivit.

-Donc, Oromë, est arrivé il y a trois jours avec une tâche importante à accomplir sous ordre d'Eragon, ainsi que des directives pour Vanir, et aussi pour vous ma reine.

-Où est Oromë, je souhaiterais lui parler ? Demanda Arya, suspicieuse de savoir ce qu'Eragon après 20 ans d'absence, pouvait tramer.

-Il… il est reparti après avoir donné ses instructions à Vanir et avoir déposé les vôtres. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre votre retour en s'en excuse d'ailleurs, mais qu'une tâche plus importante lui incombait.

Arya était perplexe de ces nouvelles. Qu'Eragon est donné quelque chose des plus important et ce sur quoi elle n'avait pas son mot à dire en tant que dragonnière, la laissé pensive.

-Bien, et où puis-je trouvais ces directives alors ?

-La lettre a été placé dans vos quartiers à Tialdari Hall, ma reine.

Elle sauta sur le dos de Firnen qui décolla dans la foulé vers le cœur d'Ellesméra, en plantant là leur messager.

Ils se dirigèrent à vive allure vers le palais. Elle n'attendit même pas que le dragon soit atterrit et sauta pour se rendre au plus vite dans sa chambre, la lettre y serait. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Lord Dathëdr l'attendrait devant la porte.

Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et commença le protocole, auquel elle répondit prestement.

-Arya Drottning. Des affaires importantes vous attendent, la reine Nasuada réclame une audience avec vous, d'ailleurs elle vient de passer les frontières du Du Weldenvarden. Le problème avec les nains évolue également, ce à quoi nous devons prévoir toutes éventualités. Les préparatifs pour l'hiver qui arrive doivent être réglés, ainsi que ceux pour la fête du solstice.

Arya paraissait s'accabler de plus en plus à chacune de ses obligations énumérées par Dathëdr. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, quand son conseiller fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour une dernière obligation, elle se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. Elle qui avait tant œuvré depuis sa prise de pouvoir. Entre son rôle de reine et d'unique dragonnier pour sillonner le pays, elle ne disposait plus de temps à elle.

-Et enfin, le conseil et moi-même vous souhaitons un bon retour chez nous ma reine.

La tension que ressentait Arya s'estompa un peu avant qu'elle ne déclare en reprenant une allure royale.

-Vos derniers mots me touchent Dathëdr Vodr. Qu'on envoie un comité d'accueil et une escorte à Nasuada, et faite lui savoir que je la recevrais comme il se doit dès son arrivée. Faite réunir le conseil pour demain, nous traiterons des affaires pour l'hiver. Quant aux nains, je soupçonne que ce soit la raison du voyage de Nasuada. Nous attendrons son arrivée et ce qu'elle a à dire avant de prendre nos décisions. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'Eragon pense faire. N'auriez-vous pas des informations par rapport à cela ?

-La seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est que Vanir c'est dirigé vers le sud, Oromë vers l'ouest, et qu'il nous a demandé expressément d'envoyer un message à nos émissaire chez les Urgals. Mais il me semble qu'une lettre à votre attention se trouve dans votre chambre avec peut-être des explications qui ne regardent que des dragonniers.

Ces derniers mots furent suivit d'un sourire en coin de la part de l'elfe qui poursuivit.

-Quant à vos directives, elles seront faites à la lettre. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous reposez dans votre chambre et veillerais à ce que personnes ne vous dérange avant la réunion de demain.

Arya remercia Dathëdr, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et juste avant qu'elle ne rentre, le conseiller prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Et d'ici là, tâchez de vous reposer, oubliez vos pensées pour vous accorder un bref moment de répit. Laissez de côté ses idées noires qui vous suivent et puissent les étoiles veillées sur vous.

Et sur ces phrases énigmatiques, il s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissant sa reine interrogative. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle rentra dans sa chambre et demanda à Firnen.

« Crois-tu qu'il sache quelque chose sur le mal qui me hante ? »

« Le mal qui te hante ? Vraiment ? Quand finiras-tu par te l'avouer ? Des fois tu m'exaspère ô grande reine elfique.»

« Je t'en prie arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et je n'ai rien à m'avouer, j'ai des devoirs et des obligations que l'honneur m'interdit d'oublier. Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis reine, ce qui occupe la majorité de mon temps, et le reste je l'emplois pour accomplir mes fonctions de dragonnier. Même si j'en ressentais le besoin, il me serait impossible d'aimer quelqu'un à cause de ça. »

« Alors autant te tuer à la tâche afin de ne connaître personnes à aimer dans le but de ne pas avoir à en souffrir derrière ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses je le sais. » Les paroles du dragon était fondé, et le ton qu'il avait pris pour les exprimer était doux et apaisant. « Mais si malgré tout ça, quelqu'un venait à t'aimer et que tu l'aimes en retour… »

« Je en sais pas Firnen, je ne sais pas. » Répondit Arya qui avait compris où il souhaitait en venir.

Un silence pesant s'installe sur eux, le dragon passant la tête par l'ouverture dans le mur, et Arya, debout au milieu de l'espace. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand enfin le dragon rompit le silence.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je ne crois pas que Dathëdr sache quelque chose. Cependant, c'est un être sage et avisé il doit bien se douter qu'il se passe des choses, dans ta tête de mûles. » Les deux eurent un léger rire avant qu'il reprenne. « Et si tu nous lisais la lettre pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire ? »

La lettre était courte est les informations qu'elle contenait claires. Arya s'exécuta et ils apprirent qu'Oromë avait été envoyé chez son cousin Roran apporté un cadeau à Ismira, et que Vanir était allé rejoindre le groupe d'elfes qui devaient amener l'un des œufs de dragon chez les nains. Deux autre œufs seraient bientôt envoyé à elle et qu'elle saurait à quels peuples les destinés. Mais il n'était mentionné nulle part l'envoi du message aux émissaires chez les Urgals, et encore moins, pourquoi Vanir devait se rejoindre le groupe qui convoi l'œuf chez les nains, et d'après ses souvenirs, l'anniversaire d'Ismira n'était pas avant des mois.

« C'est très… formel comme lettre. » Finit par dire Firnen.

« En effet. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer Saphira et lui. » Lui répondit Arya.

« Je m'étonne et je suis déçu que le message soit aussi.. . »

Le dragon s'interrompit en voyant un étrange petit bateau flottait devant lui avant de se poser sur le bureau devant eux. Il était fait dans une écorce épaisse et rugueuse, coloré d'un rouge pâle. Il comportait deux mâts, et ses voiles grandes ouvertes étaient faites de feuilles dorées. Arya reconnu les feuilles comme celles appartenant à un lys d'or comme celui qu'Eragon avait chanté pour elle et que des esprits avaient changé en or.

Elle prit le minuscule bateau entre ses mains, et sans un bruit, il s'enflamma l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaitre pour laisser apparaitre au creux de ses mains une mince feuille de papier plié.

Arya et Firnen se regardèrent, dans leurs yeux se mêlaient à la fois la stupeur, une certaine fascination et une curiosité croissante. Arya ouvrit la feuille, qui se révéla être une lettre. Elle comportait les caractères de l'ancien langage, cependant, elle ne put parvenir à reconnaitre à qui appartenait cette écriture. Les glyphes y étaient faits à la perfection et dans un style qui lui semblait inconnu, différent de la calligraphie typique des elfes. Quand enfin une idée fit place dans son esprit, une idée de la personne qui l'avait émise, tout prenait forme dans son esprit.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup et le dragon l'incita à lire la lettre.

_Arya,_

_Cela fait plus de vingt ans que nous restons sans nouvelles. Si tu as reçu ce message c'est que tu es au courant de mes directives, je sais qu'elles te paraitront bizarres mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Si tout se passe comme je le prévois, nous serons exposés à des changements important. Oromë aura des tâches à accomplir par la suite et il sera occupé pendant quelques semaines. En ce qui concerne les œufs, je t'en envois deux nouveaux sous peu que tu devras destiner exclusivement aux nains. Nous devons à tous prix éviter la guerre civile. En tant que chef de notre caste, si des œufs venaient à éclore, je te demande de commencer la formation des futurs dragonniers et de me les envoyer sous peu. Ce que je vais te demander maintenant dépends de toi. Je souhaiterais que ce soit toi en personne qui accompagne dragons et dragonniers jusqu'à moi, de façon à parfaire leur formation sur le trajet. Je connais tes obligations de reine auprès de ton peuple, mais je te rappel celles que tu as envers notre caste. Encore une fois, je te demande d'avoir confiance en mon jugement et d'y céder. _

_Saphira et moi pensons à vous, et espérons vous revoir._

_Que les étoiles veillent sur toi Arya Drottning._

_Eragon_

Après la lecture, Arya et Firnen passèrent de longues minutes à réfléchir en ne formant plus qu'un seul esprit, bien que ceci fut difficile. Firnen à force de peser le pour et le contre en conclut qu'ils devraient rejoindre Eragon et Saphira eux-mêmes avec les nouveaux dragonniers alors qu'Arya semblait soucieuse. Elle savait que ses devoirs de reines l'obligerais à rester, mais son cœur lui dictait de suivre la décision de Firnen. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

La lettre en plus qu'ils venaient de recevoir était une nouvelle fois très formelle, et Eragon se plaçait en chef de la caste bien plus qu'en ancien ami. Elle en venait à douter, mais sur un sujet sur lequel cela ne s'était jamais produit. Elle était dans le flou sur ses sentiments à elle et ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, mais comme elle l'avait dit à Eragon, le cœur des hommes est changeant. Cette perspective que le garçon l'ai sorti de son cœur lui glacé le sang.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, » parla le dragon vert.

« Je dois y réfléchir Firnen, laisse-moi le temps, la décision implique beaucoup de choses pour moi. Trop même. » Répondit Arya.

« Les choses vont changer, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sens, nous avons une décision importante à prendre. » Déclama le dragon avec une voix emplit de force et de conviction.

Firnen passa les minutes qui suivirent à essayer de la convaincre. A chaque argument qu'il posait, elle y mettait un contre argument et posait les siens. Quand tant bien que mal, une heure plus tard, le dragon lui cloua le bec en se mettant à parler d'elle et d'Eragon, sujet qu'il n'avait pas abordé pour ne pas blessé son amie, mais son entêtement l'y avait poussé. Il évoqua les vieux souvenir, les impressions qu'il en avait gardé, et fit penchait la balance en sa faveur.

« Soit, nous amènerons les dragons et dragonniers à eux, mais il va falloir que tu m'aide à convaincre le conseil du bien fondé de tout ceci. »Finit par prononcer Arya.

Au même instant, la lettre d'Eragon sur la table fit un bruit léger et fin. Les deux se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, et derrière la feuille de papier, une carte menant à Eragon et Saphira venait de se tracer avec une phrase sur le côté.

_Evitez Heddart, un bateau vous attendra à 50 lieues au sud de la ville._


	6. Dans l'attente

**Tout d'abords merci pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir. Et je vous laisse découvrir la suite par vous-même.**

**Chap. 6 : Dans l'attente**

Eragon et Saphira se tenaient sur le rivage, la dragonne étendu sur le sable, et lui assit en tailleur sur un rocher non loin d'elle.

« Si tu continus ainsi, tu vas finir par te transformer en statue petit-homme. »

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'Eragon avait envoyé Oromë en Alagaësia. Il avait fait son retour depuis quelques semaines les bras remplient des livres dont il attendait la copie. Livres qui garnissaient à présent les étagères de la grande bibliothèque. L'elfe lui avait fait parvenir les nouvelles auxquelles il s'attendait. Et quelles nouvelles. Trois œufs avaient éclot comme il l'avait pressenti.

Il avait hâte de les voir arriver, et une certaine appréhension à l'inverse. Celle de ne pas être à la hauteur pour former la nouvelle caste, et la peur de commettre des erreurs.

« Les erreurs sont sources d'apprentissage. Cependant ne nous sous-estime pas Eragon, nous avons été formé par les meilleurs maîtres qui soient. Nos capacités ont largement augmenté depuis notre départ, notre sagesse ainsi que la compréhension du monde qui nous entoure. Je sais que tu seras un grand maître, j'ai fois en toi »

« Merci Saphira, j'ai confiance en toi aussi pour former les nouveaux arrivant. Mais autre chose me laisse perplexe. »

« Ne t'en fais pas petit-homme, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, d'ailleurs ils me manquent à moi aussi, même si on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas Firnen qui te manque le plus. » Termina Saphira, accompagant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Oromë avait fait savoir en arrivant qu'Arya avait commencé la formation des futurs dragonniers, et qu'elle ferait partie du voyage elle aussi avec Firnen. Ils avaient décidé de quitter Ellesméra dès la fin de l'hiver et Eragon ne pouvait le leur reprocher.

Des choses étranges s'étaient produites durant l'hiver, des meutes de loups géants avaient quitté les Beors et ravageaient les troupeaux des prairies alentours. Dans le nord sur la Crête, Roran lui avait annonçait que de mystérieuses disparition s'étaient produites et que lorsqu'il avait fait envoyé une patrouille au cœur des montagnes voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, seul l'un d'eux en était revenu. Mais si ce patrouilleur avait réussi à réchapper à quoi que ce soit, la demeure de son esprit l'avait abandonné, laissant son être erré sans but dans la campagne. Rien n'avait pu être soutiré de lui, et quand des magiciens avaient essayé de sonder son esprit, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise et leur peur en voyant que le malheureux n'en avait plus. Ils ne trouvèrent que le néant où devait se tenir un esprit et une pensée.

Eragon avait fait audience auprès du Conseil des anciens pour savoir si une telle chose était possible, et si les vieux dragons contenus dans les Eldunari en avaient la connaissance. Leur réponse fut négative ce qui le laissa pensif. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son anciens pays, quelle sorte d'individu ou de chose pouvait bien avoir commis un tel acte.

Sur son rocher, il se remémorait de nouveaux la conversation avec son cousin à ce sujet pour essayer d'en avoir une vision nouvelle mais ces pensées en revenaient toujours au même point. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et restait dans un flou total. Quand soudain, Saphira leva la tête du sol pour la tendre vers l'horizon.

« Je les ai senti moi aussi » annonça-t-il.

Son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, pendant un court instant il crut qu'il allait en sortir. Mais il replongea dans le calme et la sérénité qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant de nombreuses années.

Puis au loin sur l'horizon, une forme apparue. D'abords ils aperçurent les grandes voiles blanches. Puis au fur et à mesure la silhouette du navire qu'il avait fait envoyer vers l'ouest se dessina. Un grand navire capable d'accueillir sur le pont trois dragons à la fois. Il était d'une largeur inhabituelle pour un bateau, avait une coque à fond plat, capable de naviguer à la fois sur les fleuves et l'immense lac où ils se trouvaient. Et bien que ses contours se distinguent sans problèmes, il savait qu'il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'il n'atteigne le rivage.

Une étrange forme apparue alors au-dessus du bateau, c'était sans nul doute celle d'un dragon. La silhouette se posa sur le vaisseau qui fendait les flots, et redécolla dans la seconde. Plus le temps passait et plus le dragon se rapprochait de l'île. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, puis dix et enfin vingt. A partir de ce moment, Eragon postait sur son caillou tel un phare, vit qu'une personne se trouvait sur le dos de la bête. Son vol paraissait laborieux, et même si le dragon ne devait pas avoir plus de trois mois, sa taille semblait plus grande que la normale. Encore quinze minutes passèrent avant que dragon et dragonnier ne les atteignent. Ils se posèrent tant bien que mal non loin de la majestueuse dragonne bleue, et de son dragonnier qui s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait maintenant debout contre son flan.

La créature était d'un bleu de nuit auréolait d'une tâche blanche en forme de diamant sur son front. Bien qu'encore jeune, il était d'une taille respectable et avait une musculature saillante. Il avait la griffe noire et mouchetée d'une myriade de point blancs semblable au firmament, les piques s'érigeant sur son dos en étaient de même. C'était sans nul doute possible un beau et jeune dragon. Quand son dragonnier descendit, Eragon sembla perdre son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

C'était une jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. D'une beauté fatale alors que son visage n'évoquait qu'innocence. Ses yeux scintillaient comme des joyaux d'un bleu étincelant, et son regard espiègle était en totale contradiction avec visage d'ange. Ses cheveux cuivrés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait à la fois fragile et munit d'une grande puissance et mêlait à la perfection les traits de ses parents.

-Ebrithil… Eragon… Mon oncle ! Furent ses premiers mots.

-Ismira. Lui répondit-il.

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, des larmes de joies coulèrent sur les joues du dragonnier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand deux secondes plus tard, il retrouvait sa nièce accrochait à son cou, et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Puis ils se délassèrent, et Eragon posa un regard tendre sur elle

-Ne croit pas que je t'oublie Arrakis, vous êtes les bienvenue ici toi et Ismira. Ce lieu est votre et sera le théâtre de votre apprentissage futur.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Ebrithils. J'attendais avec impatience notre rencontre, Ismira m'a souvent parlé de vous Eragon-oncle-d'Ismira, et de vous Saphira Bjartskular. »

La voix du dragon était grave, moins que celle de Firnen, mais d'une profondeur venue d'un autre monde.

« Je vois que de nombreuses question vous brûlent les lèvres » répondit Saphira qui se tenait en retrait depuis leur arrivée. « Cependant nous ne pouvons y répondre pour le moment, il nous faut attendre l'arrivée des autres » conclua-t-elle.

-Mais je vois que tous deux vous demandez comment nous savons ton nom Arrakis, je me trompe ? Demanda Eragon. Dites-vous que nous avions pressenti votre venue et que notre esprit peut vous suivre n'importe où à travers l'Alagaësia.

A ces mots, les deux arrivants restèrent pantois.

« Si vous nous racontiez votre parcours et votre relation depuis ton éclosion pour Ismira pendant que nous nous dirigerons vers le port pour accueillir nos nouveaux arrivant ? » Lança Saphira désireuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux.

Alors tout en marchant vers les quais Ismira et Arrakis détaillèrent leurs aventures à leurs maîtres, racontant la première chasse du dragon, leur premier vol ensemble, leur départ de chez Roran et Katherina qui avaient laissé partir leur fille à contrecœur ce qui attrista Eragon. Ismira dut le remarquer, car elle dit tout de suite après qu'il avait confiance en lui et s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains. Et, au fils des minutes, ils atteignirent le ponton où ils s'installèrent dans le silence et la réflexion qui accompagne l'attente. Eragon avait le regard vague qui errait au loin quand sa nièce rompit sa quiétude.

-Elle est encore plus belle qu'à ton départ d'après mon père.

Eragon perdit son calme apparent et répondit d'une voix mal assuré.

-Oui ne tarie pas d'éloge sur Katherina.

-Ce n'est pas de ma mère dont je parlais, bien qu'elle soit encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. C'est d'Arya dont je parle.

Eragon rougit alors que sa nièce arborait un large sourire révélant sa malice. Un bruit de tonnerre roula derrière lui, et il se rendit compte que Saphira riait à gorge déployée.

« Je l'aime bien, et dans le genre mettre les pieds dans le plat comme vous humains, dites… » Et elle rigola de plus belle.

Le semi-elfe reprit son calme et questionna la jeune femme.

-Et que ce charmant Roran t'as dit d'autre à son sujet ?

-Qu'elle est la reine des elfes et la femme la plus puissante qu'il est jamais vu. Et aussi deux ou trois choses à son sujet en parlant de toi.

Saphira réprima un dernier rire et lança à un Eragon médusé devant le manque d'intimité que son cousin avait provoqué.

« Bien. Finit les plaisanteries, ils arrivent. »

Le vaisseau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais, et sur le pont commençaient à s'activer l'équipage elfe pour l'amarrage. Une fois le navire amarré Vanir fut le premier à en descendre suivit d'un majestueux dragon gris nommé Fafnir. Puis suivit d'un jeune Urgal, un Kull à n'en pas douter suivit d'un dragon noir de jais aux yeux argentés.

Cette petite assemblé ce regroupa devant leurs maîtres et prononcèrent les formules d'usage. Un fois le protocole terminé, ce fut Eragon qui prit la parole.

-Bienvenue à vous Vanir et Fafnir, même si vous êtes déjà formés à la magie et au combat, il vous reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur votre relation et la voix du dragonnier. Et bienvenue à vous aussi Kulvarek et Rollo. Comme Ismira et Arrakis, votre entrainement va se poursuivre ici sous ma tutelle.

-Merci à toi Epée de feu. répondit Kulvarek en s'inclinant bien bas. Tu as réalisé de grande choses pour notre peuple et je t'en remercie plus particulièrement.

Ces mot disant il flatta l'encolure de son dragon Rollo. Eragon répondit à son salut et parla avec une voix qui imposait le respect et l'attention.

-Dorénavant, vous nous appellerais Saphira et moi, maîtres ou ebrithil. Vos quartiers vous attendent, il ne reste qu'à vous de choisir vos appartements et de vous installer. Mais pour commencer vous devez jurer en anciens langage qu'aucun de vous ne parlera à quiconque de l'emplacement de ce lieu.

Une fois les promesses faites, Eragon et Saphira s'étonnèrent de ne pas avoir vu trace de Arya ou de Firnen, et questionnèrent les futurs dragonniers sur ce point. Ils apprirent qu'ils avaient voulu exploré la région avant d'arriver, et Ismira assura qu'ils serraient de retour avant la nuit.

Tous prirent place sur le dos de leurs dragons et s'élevèrent dans le ciel en suivant Saphira qui les mena jusqu'à la ville des dragonniers. Ils se posèrent sur le champ d'entrainement quand ils aperçurent que Firnen déboucher en trombe au-dessus d'eux et vient se poser juste en face. Le dragon vert avait bien grandi et il conservait sa prestance et son apparence insondable.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, elle, Arya. Elle sauta au bas de Firnen, son regard ne quittant pas Eragon et Saphira. Ismira n'avait pas menti. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

**Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues, et dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre tant attendu entre Eragon et Arya.**


	7. Fascination

**Désolé j'ai fait une fausse manip, pour ceux qui l'avait lu, c'est le même chapitre. Donc je le reposte en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. **

**7. Fascination **

Arya était planté à quelques pas de la troupe, face à eux, et bien que le spectacle de quatre dragons et dragonniers soient enfin réuni devant elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Saphira et Eragon. En vingt ans, Saphira avait quasiment doublé de taille. La dragonne semblait moins impétueuse que par le passé. Lorsqu'elle passa son regard dans la profondeur bleuté de celui de la dragonne, elle se senti comme happé, comme si en cet instant précis, Saphira la sondé au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis elle entendit cette voix si familière.

« Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Drottning. »

« Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. » Répondit-en pensé Arya à la dragonne.

« Un du evarínya ono varda. » Conclu Saphira.

« C'est bon de vous revoir » lui annonça cette dernière.

Pendant de lapse de temps, elle avait senti Firnen et Saphira entrer dans une conversation mentale et elle s'amusait des quelques brides qui lui parvenait. Eragon lui était descendu de sa dragonne en se tenait maintenant debout à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et le détailla avec minutie. Il avait les muscles plus saillants, possédait une prestance qui lui était étrangère par le passé et dégageait un charisme sans nul autre pareil. Il était vêtu d'une simple étoffe elfique couleur vermeille, cousu de fils doré. Puis elle passa à son visage. Il avait des traits plus fins et raffinés maintenant, mais gardait encore une mâchoire trop carrée pour celle d'un elfe. Il arborait une légère barbe et ses cheveux en bataille retomber avec élégance sur son front. Et ses yeux, autrefois marron était aujourd'hui teinté de vert. Il semblait avoir changé, murit et doté d'une grande sagesse. Il semblait contenir un pouvoir immense et une aura de puissance émanait de lui. Il avait définitivement changé, Arya en était sure. Ce n'était plus le même homme qu'elle avait connu à leur première rencontre, ni même après la chute de Galbatorix. Il était aujourd'hui autant capable que les elfes à masquer ses émotions, d'ailleurs pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle ne parvenait pas à lire en lui. Les craintes qu'elle avait ressurgirent, Eragon avait-il évolué au point qu'elle le laisse indifférent ?

Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage, et l'espace d'une seconde sentit, sur sa joue la présence d'une main. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle croisa son regard.

Elle senti quelque chose s'éveiller en elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas mettre un mot précis sur ce sentiment, le garçon l'attirer inlassablement vers lui. Son regard était si intense qu'il en aurait été presque insoutenable. Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent, minutes pendant lesquelles ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Arya se perdit dans son regard, essayant au-début d'analyser le jeune garçon, puis si abandonna. C'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, comme s'il n'avait plus de prises sur elle. Les saisons auraient pu se succéder des années durant qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité quitté se regard. Mais ce contact fut brisé par l'arrivée des elfes présents sur l'île et sur lesquels Eragon posa son attention.

Une joyeuse troupe d'elfes avait surgit en trombe d'un peu partout à travers la cité, et se qui faisaient maintenant une ronde autour des nouveaux arrivant. Ils chantèrent et rirent de revoir leur reine et Vanir, ainsi que les nouveaux dragonniers et dragons. La joyeuse troupe se présenta à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur la beauté des dragons. Puis ils entamèrent chacun leur tour le protocole avec Arya. Toute cette effervescence dura plus d'une heure et le soleil était descendu bas sur l'horizon quand Eragon proclama qu'il était tard et que le voyage avait dû épuiser ses hôtes. Il demanda à deux des elfes de les conduire aux cuisines où un repas les attendait, et dit aux dragons que Saphira avait chassé pour eux et que de la viande en quantité se trouvait dans l'une des grottes qui composaient les maisons des dragons.

Arya s'était à peine rendue compte que Firnen et Saphira avait depuis un moment quitté la troupe et s'étaient envolé dans le ciel. Tout le monde commença à s'activer pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de la ville quand ils entendirent le bruit d'une épée qu'on tirait de son fourreau. Tous se retournèrent et virent Arya, Tamerlain au poing qui se tenait derrière eux.

-M'accorderas-tu cette dans Eragon ? Furent ses premières paroles à son encontre.

-Mais avec joie. Répondit-il alors qu'il tirait Brisingr en même temps.

Ils se mirent face à face, pendant que dragons, dragonniers et elfes se plaçaient sur les côtés pour observer le combat qui allait se tenir.

« Attention Arya, ne le sous-estime pas. Il a l'air d'avoir gagné en puissance et en maîtrise depuis notre départ » la voix de Firnen résonnant dans son esprit.

« Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas. Où es-tu d'ailleurs ? »

« Dans la grotte a Saphira avec elle, un peu plus haut, nous vous observons. Mais pourquoi ce duel ? »

« Je veux des réponses à mes questions, et je les aurais bientôt. » Conclu Arya.

Durant cette conversation, les deux adversaires avaient commencé à se tourner autour comme ils l'avaient fait bien des années avant. Ils s'observèrent sans sourciller, chacun étudiant l'autre, essayant de prévoir ce qui allait se passer pour mieux y réagir. En une fraction de seconde, Eragon coupa court à cette situation, fonça tête baissé sur Arya. Il fit mine de placer un coup d'épée vers le ventre d'Arya, puis le releva au dernier moment pour frapper à sa tête. L'elfe fut prise de cours et releva son épée pour parer le coup mais elle comprit trop tard ce qu'il se produisit. Eragon avait feinté, il glissa au sol passa entre les jambes d'Arya et se releva juste derrière elle à une vitesse inouïe. Le temps qu'Arya se retourne et comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se retrouva avec la lame bleuté sous le cou.

« Il est plus rapide et plus agile qu'avant » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Eragon lui sourit, rengaina son épée et se dirigea vers la ville.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini »songea Arya.

Et d'un bon elle couvrit la distance qui les séparées et lança son épée en travers dans le but de l'atteindre aux côtes alors qu'Eragon ne regardait pas. D'un seul bon il esquiva l'attaque, dégaina de nouveau et se plaça face à elle une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Et ils reprirent leur round d'observation, Arya voulait l'entrainer face au soleil couchant afin de l'éblouir. C'est elle qui s'élança la première cette fois, elle enchaina les coups, les bottes, et s'escrima du mieux qu'elle put pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le combat prenait une tournure suspecte, Eragon se contentait de défendre et de seulement parer ses coups. Chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas de sa part, lui qui avait toujours voulu dépasser les autres et prouver qu'il pouvait être le meilleur escrimeur qui soit. Mais elle finit tant bien que mal par réaliser son objectif. Elle avait le soleil dans le dos et lui dans les yeux. Elle profita de l'occasion qu'il ferme les yeux pour attaquer à l'épaule puis changea au dernier moment la trajectoire de sa lame pour toucher à la cuisse. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que son attaque, Eragon l'avait bloqué les yeux fermés. Elle enchaina alors les attaques, y mis plus de force et changea la vitesse qu'elle y portait ainsi que la puissance des coups qu'elle donnait. Mais chacune d'elles se trouvait parer par le garçon qui avait encore les yeux clos. Il réagissait à chaque fois au bon moment, s'accorder parfaitement aux différents rythmes qu'elle prenait. Elle emmagasina toutes ses forces pour frapper de haut en bas, et ainsi tester la force du garçon. Elle serra Tamerlain à deux mains pour raffermir sa prise et se fendit dans une attaque si rapide et puissante qu'elle aurait brisée en deux un rocher. Eragon para une nouvelle fois, sans efforts, mais garda la position de manière à ce que le duel de force se poursuive. Arya appuyer de plus en plus sur la lame bleue, mais aucun signe de faiblesse ne ressortaient du visage fermé du garçon.

« Il est puissant mais l'est-il assez ? » pensa Arya.

Elle relâcha ses bras, laissa glisser sa lame contre celle du dragonnier, pivota et se fendit de nouveau pour frapper ses côtes, et sont attaque fut bloquée une nouvelle fois. Les deux se trouvaient presque au corps à corps, leur visage n'étaient séparé que par un infime espace. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Eragon rouvrit les yeux et la fixa d'un regard profond, qui la transperçait de part en part. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger et entendit.

« Je te vois Arya. » Et la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia d'une telle manière qu'elle fit perdre ses moyens à la femme elfe.

Eragon en profita pour repousser son assaillante, et la tendance s'inversa. C'est lui désormais qui dictait le combat et son rythme. Arya ne pouvait que se défendre et parer comme elle le pouvait les différentes bottes qu'il lui lançait. Les coups qu'il portait s'intensifiés, sa force surpasser celle de l'elfe. Arya décida d'utiliser sa vitesse pour échapper à une défaite qui se rapprocher trop vite à son goût, et défaite qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Après tout, elle avait cent ans de plus que lui, et une expérience supérieur à la sienne. Elle rompit les échanges et se replaça à bonne distance. Une nouvelle série d'observation commença. Il ne paraissait absolument pas fatigué par les échanges précédents, son endurance était également supérieure à celle d'Arya. Une tactique émergea dans son esprit. Elle commença à courir autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, puis sauta vers lui, porta une attaque qu'il para, et elle reprit sa course et enchaina des coups de la même manière, mais variant les angles d'attaques et les techniques. Eragon restait au milieu du cercle qu'elle formait et se contentait comme avant de bloquer chaque nouvelle attaque.

« Il joue avec moi. » Comprit-elle.

Mais Eragon avait remarqué quelque chose et lorsqu'elle vira pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, il ne para pas, il esquiva à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et une seconde après elle se retrouvait bloquée dans l'étreinte du garçon et son épée bleue sous la gorge. Il se tenait derrière elle, bloquer contre lui, sa tête au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle sentit que l'étreinte se renforçait et que la tête du jeune homme se rapprochait de son oreille.

-Je te vois.

Et au creux de son oreille, il murmura à nouveau « je te vois », mais en ancien langage, suivit de son nom à elle, son véritable nom qui la fit frémir de toutes parts. Il desserra son étreinte et remit Brisingr au fourreau alors qu'Arya se retournait vers lui et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Au même moment des acclamations monté autour d'eux. Tous applaudirent ce magnifique combat et complimentèrent les deux danseurs d'épées.

-Je vous pris de m'excuser une nouvelle fois de mon comportement passé Ebrithil. Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à un tel combat. Je suis honorer d'être votre élève. prononça avec la plus grande humilité Vanir.

-Merci du compliment Vanir Finiarel. Mais les honneurs reviennent également à Arya.

Et tous se placèrent à la suite d'Eragon pour aller se restaurer et se reposer du voyage qu'ils avaient fait. Le repas était riche et comportait de la viande pour Kulvarek et Ismira, les seuls à encore en manger. Une fois le repas terminé, Eragon décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller gagner leurs quartiers où une couche les y attendait, ou bien rejoindre leurs dragons s'ils le souhaitaient. Il leur déclara que leur entrainement commencerait plus tôt qu'ils s'y attendaient et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Arya quant à elle se trouvait à la droite d'Eragon durant le repas et ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Une fois tout le monde parti, elle s'aperçu que seul Eragon était restait dans la pièce. Il se tenait devant l'âtre un manteau de fourrure sur les épaules, et ravivait le feu tout en bourrant sa pipe sur laquelle il tira quelques bouffés par la suite. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui se trouvaient non loin, mais légèrement en retrait du dragonnier qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vingt ans Arya. Cela fait vingt ans que nous nous sommes quittés sur ce bateau… Mais que peut bien représenter une vingtaine d'année par rapport à une vie d'immortalité ? Finit-il avec une certaine ironie désabusé.

-Le temps qui passe. Poursuivit Arya. Des vies qui commencent et d'autres qui se terminent. Le cycle qui poursuit son cours et qui n'a que faire des années qui s'écoulent. Finit par prononcer Arya, la voix plein de mélancolie.

Il émit un léger rire, se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon pour contempler la fin du jour et le début de la nuit. Elle le suivit et découvrit un paysage magnifique devant ses yeux. La lune s'élevait au loin, annonçant les prémices de la nuit tendit qu'à l'opposer, les dernières lueurs du soleil cachait derrière l'horizon lui parvenait. La lumière à ce moment-là avait quelque chose de magique, elle partait d'un jaune pâle puis passait par un vert clair qui se mélangeait petit à petit au bleue de la nuit. Elle fut prise d'un frisson, si l'hiver était fini, les nuits étaient encore froides. Elle sentit se poser sur ses épaules un manteau de fourrure qu'elle agrippa contre elle pour se réchauffer, et senti au passage le contact de la main d'Eragon frôlant la sienne. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à l'extérieur, à observer les dernières lueurs et les étoiles apparaitre dans le firmament dans la quiétude de l'obscurité croissante.

Elle sentit la main d'Eragon prendre la sienne et l'amener au coin du feu où il la fit assoir sur un grand fauteuil confortable. Elle se laissa faire et il posa sur elle son manteau de fourrure pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid. Elle l'observa alors se dirigeait vers les cuisines et il réapparu peu après avec une théière et deux tasses. Il posa la théière sur le feu et sans dire un mot attendit que l'eau à l'intérieur arrive à ébullition. Il y dépose d'étranges herbes en plus du thé, et peu après la servit. Elle regarda faire, tous ces gestes étaient méticuleux et il avait une grâce que les elfes même les elfes pouvaient lui envier. Elle le vit tirer un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle et s'installer face au feu lui aussi. Ils burent leur thé en silence tout en regardant le feu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en coin, et elle l'avait surpris en train de faire pareil. Mais le regard d'Eragon se fit plus insistant et elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de le soutenir.

-Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez décidés à venir toi et Firnen. Saphira se languissait de lui. Dit le jeune homme avec délicatesse.

-Lui aussi. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Demain je vous ferez visiter ce lieu dans ses moindres recoins.

-J'ai hâte, mais une question me brule les lèvres. Comment avez-vous pu réaliser une cité aussi grande ? demanda Arya.

-La magie est la plus simple des choses et permet d'en réaliser de grande. Pendant près de quinze ans nous avons œuvré à sa construction avec l'aide des elfes et des Eldunari.

Et sous l'insistance des questions d'Arya il lui compta les évènements qu'ils s'étaient produit depuis leur séparation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien qu'il garde le mystère sur certains points. Elle s'en était rendu compte mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Puis ce fut lui qui la questionna sur son rôle de reine et des nouvelles qu'elle lui apportait. Elle lui relata les difficultés qu'elle éprouvait à tenir ses fonctions de reines et d'unique dragonnier à la fois. Lui compta que les jeux qu'il avait créé dans le but de fédérer les peuples était une réussite et attirer à chaque fois bon nombre de représentants des diverses races et que les échanges y était nombreux. Puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, rirent ensemble, et finirent par parler du passé commun comme le font d'anciens camarades. Et de nouveaux le silence prit place. Un silence pesant cette fois et lourd de sous-entendus. Arya luttait contre elle-même, elle avait à la fois chérit et appréhendé ce moment. Puis il se décida.

-Eragon… dit-elle d'une vois fragile.

Le regard de ce dernier se figea sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qu'elle ressentait, à mettre des mots dessus. Elle plongea un regard emplit d'émotions qui laissait transparaitre une certaine fragilité dans celui du garçon qui, à l'inverse était plein de force et d'une abnégation sans bornes. Mais son regard changea, elle arrivait à y discerner de la curiosité, une certaine attente, et une attention focalisé sur les prochains mots qui sortirait de sa bouche. Elle prononça le véritable nom du garçon et poursuivit en ancien langage.

-Tu m'as manqué. Finit-elle par dire, et elle sentit un nœud se former en elle, dans l'attente de la réponse d'Eragon.

Elle avait toujours son regard fixé sur le siens, et l'espace d'une seconde elle vit ses yeux pétillé et un sourire s'étendre au coin de ses lèvres. Son regard se fit plus tendre et il prit la parole.

-T'as ton montrais ta chambre ?

Arya fut surprise de sa réponse, elle qui en attendait une toute autre. Mais elle lui fit signe que non.

-En ce cas suit moi je vais t'y mener, il est tard. Dit-il avec tendresse.

Ils se levèrent et elle le suivit entre les ruelles la menant à ses appartements. Ils traversèrent la moitié de la ville. La nuit venue, elle trouva quelque chose de surnaturelle à cette ville aux proportions gigantesques qui pourtant semblait vide et d'où aucuns bruit ne filtré. Le chemin se fit en silence bien qu'Eragon détailla de temps à autre tel ou tel édifice et quand ils arrivèrent en vue de sa chambre, il demanda.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? D'un air triste

-Pas plus de trois semaines, je ne peux pas plus à cause de mes obligations. Lui répondit Arya triste de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Eragon se positionna devant la porte et l'ouvrit et l'invita à y entrer. Et une fois qu'elle eut franchi le seuil.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Arya. Prononça-t-il en ancien langage comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Puis il se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers sa maison. Sans même sans rendre compte Arya posa sa main sur le bras d'Eragon qui se retourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais était exposé à ce genre de situation. Elle ne dit mots, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle vit alors Eragon lui sourire, poser un regard doux et plein de passion. Sentit que la main du garçon se posait sur sa joue et son pouce la caressait.

-Bonne nuit Arya.

Et il rompit le contact et partit avec même qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Elle était sur le seuil de sa chambre, seule, et le regardait redescendre la rue quand une larme vint perlé sur le coin de son œil et elle murmura pour elle-même.

-Bonne nuit Eragon.

**Reviews please, car sans commentaires et critiques on n'avance pas. Merci.**


	8. Les tourments de la nuit

**Salut! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent mon histoire, mais surtout les commentaires que j'en ai. Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, ça a jamais été mon fort.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour se chapitre qui est trop cours à mon gout, et mal écrit je trouve. Mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire et il se peut que je ne publie pas la suite avant un moment car j'ai des dossiers à rendre qui s'accumulent en cette fin de session.**

******N'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire ou une critique ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est négatif.**

**Merci et bonne lecture. **

**8. Les tourments de la nuit**

Eragon arriva dans sa demeure peu de temps après avoir laissé Arya chez elle. Son excitation était grande du fait de l'arrivée des jeunes dragonniers à former, cependant toutes ses pensées revenaient en permanence sur Arya. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et ces derniers instant passés avec elle avait fait ressurgir en lui tous ses sentiments à son égard. Il se demandait comment interpréter son comportement du jour assez inhabituel de la part de la femme qu'il avait connu autrefois quand Saphira rejoignit son esprit et prononça son nom avec tendresse.

« Eragon. Tu l'aimes toujours. »

« Et à jamais. » Lui répondit-il.

« Je le sais, je le vois dans ton cœur »

« Mais comment faire ? Comment Saphira ? » S'empressa de dire le garçon.

« C'est à toi de le comprendre Eragon. » Dit-elle avec compassion. « Tu sais que la personne que tu choisiras d'aimer et qui t'accompagnera dans ta vie aura une influence sur moi. Et que j'ai mon mot à dire sur cela, comme toi pour moi. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » La questionna Eragon.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'accepte. Je l'ai toujours accepté et j'en serais même heureuse. » Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus tendre, elle parlait comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il savait évidemment de quoi elle voulait parler mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, et leur union était telle qu'elle savait précisément ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

« Je parle d'Arya, Eragon. Tu l'aimes et je me suis faite à cette idée, bien qu'au début j'en étais un peu jalouse. »

« Un peu ? Toi jalouse ? » La gourmanda Eragon.

« Là n'est pas la question. » Répondit-elle avec véhémence, puis elle reprit avec plus d'insistance. « Au fond de toi tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Je ne me suis jamais opposé à ton amour pour elle, sauf pour te mettre en garde, mais j'ai toujours souhaité votre accord. »

« Merci Saphira, tes mots me touchent. » Dit-il soulager.

« Maintenant il te reste à savoir si tu la laissera te quitter une nouvelle fois quand elle devra rentrer à Ellesméra. » Lança Saphira.

« Je ne peux la retenir ici. Elle a des obligations auprès de son peuple comme nous nous avons les nôtres ici. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. » Admit-il avec dépit.

« Serait-ce plus raisonnable de vivre dans la tristesse et la douleur ? » Rétorqua Saphira.

« Ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne la vouloir que pour moi, elle est reine des elfes et… »

« Eragon écoute moi ! » La coupa-t-elle. « Pendant vingt ans tu à essayer de t'en convaincre, vingt ans à essayer de l'oublier et d'enfouir tous tes sentiments en toi et je n'ai rien dit. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour, tout refait surface. Elle se trouve à quelques pas de toi et ton cœur s'emballe, et même si tu arrives aujourd'hui à masquer tes émotions comme les elfes, pas à moi. Je discerne tes moindres sentiments à son propos, mais pas les siens. Elle est venue nous voir Eragon, te voir. Alors vas-tu rester à rien faire durant ces trois semaines ou agir ? »

« Je ne sais pas Saphira. Je la désire de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… je ne sais pas. » Lâcha avec dépit Eragon.

« Tentes, échoues, réussis, aimes, vie Eragon. » Et sur ces dernières paroles elle quitta l'esprit du garçon qui resta seul avec ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla se coucher. Son esprit fourmillait de tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponses, qu'il ne sombra dans ses rêves éveillés que tard dans la nuit.

_Une ombre passait sur lui suivit d'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, et la lumière réapparut. La neige teintait le paysage environnant d'une immaculée blancheur, contrastant avec les taches de sang encore frais qu'il y voyait. Régnait dans l'air une odeur de mort, il se releva et la peur le prit. Devant ses yeux s'étendait une clairière où s'amoncelait les cadavres des hommes de sa garnison, seul un était encore debout. À peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête en sa direction qu'une lame lui trancha la tête et l'envoya rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il fixa l'expression de peur figer sur la face sans corps, et découvrit une mince silhouette se dessiner derrière le reste du corps qui s'écroulait. Un frisson le parcourut et la peur montait en lui quand il entendit une voix. Il resta figé devant ce qui ressemblait à première écoute à un cri strident s'enchainant d'un rire sans vie. Il était figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, terrorisé au milieu de ce charnier. La silhouette encapuchonnée de noir s'avançait sur lui, de plus en plus près, flottant au-dessus de la neige et des corps dans vie. Il pouvait maintenant entendre le souffle saccadé qui en émanait, et une odeur si âcre qu'elle lui irrita la gorge. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et s'évanouit dans l'air ne laissant pour seule preuve de son existence la cape noir qui la recouvrait._

_Il tomba à genoux, et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne le comprenait pas. Un bruit sourd tonna et la terre trembla, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la cause de ce nouveau tumulte il découvrit une bête immense à contrejour. Il regarda la noire créature l'espace d'une seconde et puis plus rien. Le néant._

Eragon se réveilla en sueur. Il avait les muscles contractés et perclus de douleur. Le souffle court, il se leva de son lit. Il avait encore les images des corps sans vie qui gisaient au sol, la peur le parcourait. Les contours de la créature, et la forme de la silhouette noire occupait encore son esprit.

« Tout va bien petit homme ? » Demanda Saphira.

« Un cauchemar » lui répondit Eragon. « Enfin, je l'espère. »

« Tu penses que tu as eu une vision n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Saphira, j'ai encore l'esprit embrumé. Nous en reparlerons demain si tu veux bien, je dois remettre mes pensées au clair. » Dit-il d'un air exténué.

« Entre ce rêve et la présence d'Arya, tu vas en avoir besoin. » Dit-elle avec avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais aucune réponse ne parvint de la part du garçon. « Reposes toi Eragon, l'aube est encore loin. » Clôtura la dragonne.

Il se recoucha mais ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Il resta dans son lit encore quelques temps mais ses pensées revenaient tout le temps à cet étrange rêve. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir ces images de son esprit. Il quitta son lit, s'habilla et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il chercha à travers de nombreux ouvrages les différentes créatures qui peuplaient l'Alagaësia. Puis dans des livres d'histoires dans le but de trouver des éléments qui lui permettraient de trouver si de tels évènements s'étaient déjà produits au cours des siècles passés. L'aube arriva trop vite à son goût, et il n'avait encore rien trouvé de probant.

Même s'il désirait encore mener ses recherches, ses obligations d'instructeur passaient avant tout et il se rendit aux cuisines pour se restaurer avant d'entamer la première journée de formation des nouveaux dragonniers.


	9. Des histoires communes

**Voila, la suite est arrivée plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**9. Des histoire communes**

L'entrainement des jeunes dragonniers allait bon train. Saphira était partie avec les trois dragons ainsi que Firnen pour leur apprendre à utiliser les courants ascendants et comment gérer le vent en vol. De son côté Eragon était en train de former Vanir de manière plus poussé dans la magie et son utilisation. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autres vers le champ d'entrainement tout proche où Arya formait Kulvarek et Ismira à l'épée.

Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée et leur formation n'avait débuté que depuis six. Durant les trois premiers jours, Eragon leur avait montré chaque recoin de la cité, et avec l'aide d'Arya et de Saphira, avait évalué l'étendu du savoir de chaque dragons et dragonniers. Vanir était le mieux entrainé d'eux, ce qui paraissait normal étant donné qu'il était un elfe. Kulvarek était formidable dans le maniement de la hache, bien qu'il dû se contraindre à l'épée car ils n'avaient comme armes à leur données une fois leur formation achevé que les épées retrouvaient dans les reste de la citadelle de Galbatorix. Eragon s'était étonné de la dextérité d'Ismira, habile au maniement des armes, sans doute formé par Roran. Mais elle ainsi que Kulvarek, n'avaient toujours pas employé la magie, ce qui ne surprenait guère leur maître. Dans leur formation était incluse l'étude de l'ancien langage qu'ils ne maitrisaient pour le moins du monde, et qui était faite par Eragon.

Tout ce petit monde vivait désormais selon des horaires biens précis. Eragon complétait par moment les cours de Saphira et elle les siens. Ils s'étaient découvert tous deux une passion pour l'éducation des nouveaux arrivant et s'y attelaient avec la plus grande ferveur. Glaëdr, Umaroth et d'autres Eldunari venait parfois observer les cours pour voir comment cela se passait et aider les deux jeunes maîtres. Leurs élèves ne rechignaient pas à la tâche et en si peu de temps les premiers progrès se faisaient ressentir.

Eragon se concentrait plus particulièrement sur Vanir depuis le début et avait demandé à Saphira de faire de même pour Fafnir son dragon. Il avait une idée en tête pour ces derniers et Saphira y avait pensé elle aussi. Il avait demandé à Arya de s'occuper des deux autres pour le restant de l'après-midi pendant que lui et Saphira partiraient avec l'elfe et son dragon gris pour débuter leur entrainement au combat en vol.

-Letta ! Dit Eragon pour stopper les flammes de la dragonne qui allaient ensevelir leurs jeunes apprentis.

« C'est déloyal Saphira, Fafnir ne sait pas encore cracher le feu. » Dit-il en pensée.

Il sentit alors Vanir prendre le contrôle de son esprit, utilisant se bref instant d'inattention de sa part. L'elfe parvint à le bloquer l'espace de quelques secondes et Eragon s'en voulut. Il contrattaqua avec Saphira une fois avoir repris le contrôle, s'immisça dans l'esprit de Vanir puis de son dragon qui l'aider lui aussi. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à bloquer les deux élèves et à les garder suspendu dans les airs par leur seule volonté. Ils les maintinrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« Bien tenté vous deux, mais prenez garde si vous décidez de communiquer entre vous pendant un combat. C'est d'autant plus facile pour conquérir votre esprit. » Fit sonner Eragon dans leurs epsrits.

Et leur duel continua. Eragon et Saphira parvenaient souvent à avoir le dessus car plus expérimenté et plus puissant, mais Vanir parvint à garder son esprit inaccessible par la suite. Fafnir démontra toute l'étendue de ses capacités en vol et au combat et se révélait un adversaire redoutable.

-Vous vous en êtes bien sortis vous deux. Mais vous devez être plus attentif aux tournures que prend le combat pour mieux anticiper. Dit Eragon une fois qu'ils furent tous atterrit au milieu du champ d'entrainement.

« Tu dois faire plus attention quand tu te bat. Tu as failli désarçonner ton dragonnier et j'aurais pu le mettre en charpie si je l'avais voulu. » Dit Saphira. « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris sur les différentes techniques de vols, et les failles à exploiter chez ton adversaire. »

-Bien, allez maintenant, nous en avons fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui.

-Merci ebrithiliar. Dirent de façon conjuguée Vanir et Fafnir. Et ils décollèrent vers la grotte que c'était choisi le dragon.

La journée s'était déroulée pour le mieux, Vanir et Fafnir s'en était bien tirer face aux assauts répétés d'Eragon et sa dragonne. Cependant ils manquaient encore de pratique qu'un entrainement régulier et plus poussé dans leurs cas finirait par gommer au fils du temps. La seule chose qu'il désirait à présent était d'aller prendre un bain dans les sources et de tirer quelques bouffés de sa pipe. Saphira décolla et alla rejoindre Firnen pour chasser.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée. Il trouva le Kull en train de se prélasser dans le bassin lui aussi. Il avait la peau plus grise que les autres Urgals qu'il avait vus par le passé. Kulvarek était doté d'une musculature impressionnante, il aurait eu assez de force pour étrangler un buffle, en avait jugé Eragon. Ses cornes n'étaient pas encore aussi développé que celles d'un Kull adulte, mais trônaient fièrement au haut de son crane où une chevelure noir abondante y descendait.

-Dis-moi, quel animal as-tu tué lors de ton rite de passage ? Dit Eragon désirant en apprendre plus sur son élève.

-Un aigle Ebrithil. Dit-il avait sa voix grave et rauque.

-Un aigle ? A main nue ? Dit-il avec surprise. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

-Nombre des miens s'en prennent aux loups ou même aux ours des cavernes pour prouver leur valeur. Mais jamais personne n'avait entreprit de tuer un aigle. Pour nous Urgals, il représente le savoir et la sagesse, ainsi que le prédateur implacable car aucun autre animal ne peut s'en prendre à lui.

-Hormis un dragon. Le corrigea-t-il.

-Mais pour répondre à votre question, j'ai observé une semaine durant et découvert où nichait cet aigle. J'ai escaladé la paroi pour l'atteindre, mais ayant senti mon odeur et le danger il ne revint jamais suffisamment près pour que je puisse l'attraper. J'ai attendu des jours sans bouger ni manger afin qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Et une fois qu'il fut assez proche, j'ai sauté et je l'ai attrapé pour l'étrangler.

-Et bien. Dit Eragon admiratif. Ne crois pas que je te dévalue du fait que tu ne te sois pas attaqué à un ours des cavernes, bien au contraire. Tu as appris la patience et le dévouement pour une tache.

Ils continuèrent à parler durant quelques instants des Urgals et de leurs traditions. Kulvarek parut surpris que son maître en connaisse autant sur son peuple. Ils se mirent à parler des jeux qu'il avait instigués, et le Kull lui rapporta qu'il y avait participé juste avant de voir voir Rollo éclore pour lui. Il avait même gagné une épreuve qui consistait à lancé une pierre le plus loin possible, et ce, devant un elfe. Ils terminèrent leur toilette et prirent des chemins différents.

Eragon se promenait maintenant au milieu des jardins en tirant sur sa bouffarde. Il se posa sur un banc et se remémora chaque détails de l'entrainement des jeunes dragonniers. Il cherchait à savoir comment améliorer leur enseignement quand un léger parfum lui parvint. Il le connaissait, un doux parfum d'aiguilles de pin et entreprit de le suivre, se laissant guidé par son odorat. Il finit par arriver dans un petit bosquet qui lui était familier. C'était le sien, son espace qu'il avait aménagé et caché de la vue des simples passants. Il dépassa le jardin de galet et de pierres moussues, puis s'engagea entre les arbustes doté d'une palette de couleur allant du vert au rouge en passant par du bleu, et se dirigea vers le petit kiosque jonchait de lierres, cachait derrière les troncs noueux de vieux chênes. Elle se trouvait là, en train de sentir le nectar d'une fleur aux pétales pourpres et au cœur bleuté. Sa fine corolle était d'un vert froid et dur et sa tige couverte d'épine. Sa présence embellissait le lieu, et la pâle lumière du jour déclinant donné un aspect mystique à la scène. Elle était vêtue d'une robe amarante cousu de fils argentés. Elle se complétait à merveille avec la fleur.

-Quelle est cette fleur Eragon ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille et d'aussi belle.

Il prononça le vrai nom d'Arya qui le regarda avec suspicion puis parut étrangement surprise. Il s'émanait maintenant un fort parfum d'aiguilles de pin et une faible mélodie, provenant de la fleur qui semblait resplendir au milieu des deux êtres. Il se tenait maintenant devant elle attendant une réaction d'Arya qui paraissait sans voix, posant son regard de la fleur à Eragon et de lui à la fleur.

-Cette mélodie ! Elle me parait familière pourtant, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Et cette odeur… Dit-elle d'un air pensant.

Eragon attendait, ne la quittant pas des yeux, impatiemment. Puis il remarqua quelque chose de changé dans l'attitude et le regard d'Arya. Elle semblait comprendre, assimilé les faits et posa ses yeux avec attention sur la fleur.

-Cette fleur. C'est… moi. Dit-elle la voix chargée d'émotion.

-Oui. Se contenta de répondre Eragon.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Arya. J'ai essayé mais jamais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Dit-il avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait, puis s'arrêtant pour chercher ses mots, devant la femme elfe figé devant lui. Cette fleur, je l'ai créé et chanté en y mêlant tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Et cette mélodie qui te semble familière, c'est celle de ton esprit.

Arya ne bougeait plus, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, comment elle allait réagir. Le jour touchait à sa fin et les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent à l'ouest et soudain la fleur s'embrasa et se consuma pour ne plus formé qu'un léger tas de cendres. Il n'y avait aucune trace de fumé, mais une légère senteur de fraicheur forestière s'en échappait.

-Tous les soirs elle se consume pour renaitre de ses cendres le matin suivant. Dit-il devant l'air ébahit qu'avait pris la reine des elfes. Comme mon amour pour toi Arya. Jamais il ne m'a quitté depuis que je te connais, et jamais il ne me quittera. Dit-il la voix mal assuré mais pleine d'amour.

Il était maintenant rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et Arya arborait un léger sourire. Son regard restait insondable, une larme vint perler au coin de son œil, coula le long de sa joue pour s'arrêter au coin de ses lèvres.

-Eragon. Dit-elle la voix tremblotante d'une façon à la fois libératrice et fragile.

Elle combla le vide entre eux et se blottit dans ses bras. Il était surpris de sa réaction mais n'en était que plus heureux. Il la serra dans ses bras que plus fort. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Puis elle s'écarta de lui en restant face à face. Il releva sa tête, essuya les larmes de la belle elfe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet unique baiser fit jaillir en lui une joie incommensurable. Ils se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre encore quelques secondes, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Et dans le plus grand silence, ils prirent le chemin du retour vers la cité où les autres les attendaient pour diner.

Durant tout le trajet, aucun d'eux ne rompit le silence. Ils marchaient simplement main dans la main, ne se quittant des yeux que pour voir où ils allaient. S'échangeant de grands sourires auxquels l'autre répondait. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle félicité. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois à l'entrée de la ville et virent leurs deux dragons volaient au-dessus d'eux rugissant à l'unisson. Ils se délassèrent et entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas.

Arya passa devant lui et il la contempla immobile jusqu'à qu'elle se soit assise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit que toute l'assemblée le regardait d'un air étrange. Il alla rejoindre son siège en tête de table et ils commencèrent tous à manger.

Les discussions allaient bon train entre les dragonniers et les elfes. Eragon pris part à nombre d'entre elle mais ne parvenait pas à quitter Arya des yeux plus d'une minute. Les dragons qui se trouvaient autour d'eux participaient bien évidemment aux bavardages. Les discussions étaient bon enfant et le repas joyeux. Les elfes avaient sortis leurs instruments en entamaient les mélopées de coutumes chez eux en temps de fête.

-Eragon, mon père m'a dit que tu es le fils de Brom, un grand dragonnier qui était devenu conteur à Carvahall pour te protéger. Pourrais-tu nous raconter une de ses histoires ? Dit Ismira à qui le vin et les chants des elfes, avait commencé à faire tourner la tête.

-Bien je vais essayer du mieux que je le pourrais. Mais sache que Brom l'aurait dans tous les cas racontait mieux que je ne le ferais.

Il remplit son verre du vin de groseille posait devant lui, et remplit sa pipe à la manière de son père. Il réfléchit à quel histoire il pourrait bien raconter car avec le temps, bon nombre s'était effacé de sa mémoire. Il lui en vint une en particulier, il n'aurait su s'expliquer pourquoi mais décida de la narrer.

-_Au temps anciens, bien avant que nous soyons nés tous ici, une chevrière de Carvahall, jeune et assez agréable de visage, menait volontiers paître son troupeau, composé de toutes les chèvres du hameau, aux environs de la grotte d'Arrode.  
Un jour qu'elle s'en était un peu écartée, elle se trouva contrainte d'y revenir, pour chercher un biquet qui devait s'y être caché par mégarde. Or, jugez de sa stupéfaction, quand elle aperçut à l'entrée de la caverne, bien connue des bergers qui s'y abritaient en temps d'orage, un animal fantastique et si extraordinaire se tenait couché près d'un drap blanc étendu devant lui et sur lequel s'amoncelaient bijoux, pièces d'or, diamants et autre pierres précieuses, qui rutilaient à qui mieux mieux aux dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Cette bête avait quelque chose d'un serpent ailé. Une collerette ornait sa tête, mais la créature était dépourvue d'yeux. Les écailles de sa peau avaient les reflets changeants de la nacre, ce qui lui faisait une robe couleur du temps d'une élégance indicible. Rien de méchant ne se lisait dans son attitude plutôt douce et mélancolique, elle songeait tristement.  
Le bruit des pas de la chevrière parut la tirer de son sommeil. Elle regarda la jeune fille, et, voyant que celle-ci demeurait pétrifiée sur place, sans oser reculer ni avancer, elle l'invita d'une voix dolente à s'approcher sans crainte._

_Rassurée par ces aimables paroles, la bergère fit quelques pas, de plus en plus interdite et comme médusée par le trésor que le dragon avait à ses pieds. Elle ne voyait pas autre chose pour l'instant. Comment pouvait-on étaler autant de richesse ? L'animal, qui l'examinait du coin de l'œil avec attention, eut un léger sourire._

_- Tu voudrais bien posséder tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il, plein d'intérêt._

_- Bien sûr, monsieur le serpent, car nous ne serions plus pauvres, mes parents et moi. Mais nous n'aurons jamais la chance d'être aussi fortunés. Nous ferions trop de jaloux, nous qui manquons presque du nécessaire. Aussi, sans aller plus loin, je me contenterai du peu que vous accepteriez de me donner, si votre intention toutefois était telle. _

_- Tu es une brave fille. Eh bien ! Rends-moi un service que j'attends de toi, que je ne puis espérer que de toi seule, et toute cette fortune sans exception sera tienne._

_- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda aussitôt la chevrière empressée._

_- Une chose bien simple. Reviens demain matin vers l'aube à cette place, après avoir conduit tes chèvres au bord du bois. Tu te coucheras par terre et tu me laisseras passer trois fois sur ton dos sans bouger et sans prononcer la moindre parole. Ne dis rien à personne de ton aventure, car d'autres voudraient venir de suite avec toi pour partager, leur présence m'empêcherait d'ailleurs de me trouver à notre rendez-vous. A demain donc ! Sois exacte et ne t'effraye point, je ne suis pas ce que tu penses et il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. Surtout n'oublie pas que dès ce moment tu tiens ton bonheur entre tes mains._

_A ces mots, trésor et serpent ailé disparurent, et, en même temps, le crépuscule tomba. La bergère entendit soudain son chevreau crier derrière un buisson : il était retrouvé. Elle l'emmena, pleine de joie, en le pressant contre sa poitrine._

_Durant toute la nuit, la jeune fille rêva de son étrange interlocuteur et, se croyant déjà devenue princesse, fit mille projets. Elle garda ponctuellement le silence qui lui avait été recommandé.  
A l'heure dite, elle rassembla ses chèvres et se hâta de gagner la grotte d'Arrode, le dragon rampa vers la jeune fille qui s'était étendue de tout son long, et, une première fois, lui passa lentement sur le corps. Elle tremblait, elle s'attendait à sentir une impression désagréable, les écailles se bornèrent à grincer sur la bure de son corsage. En outre, l'animal, qui aurait dû lui sembler très lourd, ne l'incommoda nullement par son poids, il s'appuyait à peine. La deuxième fois, en revanche, elle crut qu'une barre de fer rougie au feu se promenait au-dessus d'elle, mais, se rappelant sa promesse, elle ne souffla mot. Enfin, au cours de l'épreuve suprême, la peau du serpent ailé devint tout à coup si froide que la jeune fille pensa avoir un bloc de glace entre les épaules. Alors, elle n'y tint plus, et, dans un mouvement convulsif, une exclamation jaillit de ses lèvres._

_-Que tu es froid, gémit-elle._

_L'étrange créature répondit par une plainte qui retentit lugubrement dans la vallée. Ses belles couleurs pâlirent et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux éteints._

_- Ah ! Malheureuse ! s'écria-t-il. Tu pouvais me sauver et tu as rendu, par ta sottise, mon enchantement éternel !_

_Là-dessus, pendant que le trésor s'évanouissait, l'animal se précipita dans la grotte, emmenant au passage la jeune bergère que plus personne ne revu._

-Le serpent ailé, était-ce un dragon ? Dit Kulvarek.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une vieille légende de la Crète servant à décourager les jeunes enfants d'aller s'y perdre. Et qui a sans doute participé à rendre ce lieu aussi craint par ses habitants. Répondit Eragon.

Mais un étrange sentiment prenait place en lui, comme si cette histoire faisait écho à quelque chose. Il mit fin aux réjouissances car ils avaient tous besoin de repos pour le lendemain et poursuivre leur entrainement.

-Merci pour cette histoire Eragon. Je suis sûre que Brom n'aurait pas fait mieux. Dit Ismira en partant, le regard ailleurs.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et alla se callait dans son fauteuil au coin du feu pour réfléchir. Il ne remarque même pas qu'il était seul dans la pièce avant de voir Arya refermer la porte derrière elle. Il alluma sa pipe et se blottit au coin du feu, pensif. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à repenser à la légende et à son dernier rêve.

-Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une légende. Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Et il regagna sa demeure d'un air absent en repensant à son tête à tête dans les jardins.

**La légende n'est pas de moi je tiens à le préciser. C'est une légende pyrénéenne que j'ai reprise et remanier pour qu'elle s'insère mieux dans le récit. **

**Commentez, commentez, commentez. Merci.**


End file.
